Who You Are
by obsessedwithall
Summary: Emma wakes after an accident to have no recollection of the last 12 years. She doesnt remember her family, her son, or Regina. How will she figure out who she has become, and how her life has changed. Story of how Emma finds her way back to her she is, and the life she always wanted. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

Everything hurt. My head, my body, my whole being. At the same time though I felt numb. I couldn't quite pin exactly what was going on. I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes. What is happening to me? I try to force myself to remain calm. Maybe I'm asleep. Maybe this is all just some weird dream. As I concentrate I begin to hear sounds and noises around me. It's nothing I recognise. Beeping, the soft whirs of a machine. I listen more carefully and swear I can hear a voice. The voice gets louder and soon I feel a sensation in my hand. I wasn't even aware of it before, but now, now I can feel my body. I can feel that I am lying down and in fact am not asleep. I have never sensed anything like this in a dream before. My brain starts ticking away as I put the pieces together; beeping, machines, the weird numbness that courses through my body. Hospital. I start to panic but that voice calms me down. The feel of their hand on mine is all I can comprehend. The way they entwine their fingers with mine. I can feel their thumb stroking my own. It's a strange sensational, one I am not used to. Growing up in multiple foster homes affection was rare. I wished my eyes to open, I wished that I could give whoever it was some sort of acknowledgement, to show them I knew they were there. But despite my efforts my eyes stayed closed, my body remained motionless, and all I could do was be consumed by this persons touch, and listen to their soft pleas.

"Emma, sweetheart, please wake up. I know you've been through a lot but I need you to wake up. I can't lose you again. Your father is going crazy trying to find out who the other driver was…"

My father? Wait, this chick obviously has me confused with someone else. I have never known who my parents were. I was left abandoned on a highway, and went through multiple foster homes until I was old enough to get out. I do not have a family, let alone be close enough to someone who would call themselves my father. I couldn't help feel jealous though. The way this woman spoke to me, the pain in her voice. She obviously thought I was someone else. Someone she truly cared for. Oh my God! By the way the woman is talking, it's obvious I've been in some sort of car accident. What if my face is so messed up that I'm unrecognisable! That has to be it! Why else would she care so much for me. She doesn't even know me. I don't have a father, I have no one. They are watching over me, looking out for me, when the one they truly care for is somewhere by themselves! Wait a second. She called me by my name though. She said 'Emma'. I'm sure she did. Surely I was mistaken.

Confusion takes over me. I know I won't be able to figure any of this out so I all I can do is lie here and wait for something to make sense.

"Regina and Henry were here earlier today. Henry misses you terribly. He brings by his book every afternoon and reads to you, hoping that somehow that will be enough to wake you. He kisses you every day. He says he does it just to make sure you know he loves you, and that he is still here, but I know him better than that. I can see in his eyes that he's trying to make it work, like you did. True loves kiss. I see the hope in his eyes vanish every time you don't wake up but he keeps trying, every day now. I see through his smile, his confident demeanour. He's scared Emma. He's scared of losing you. So you need to wake up okay? He needs you to wake up. I need you, your father needs you… Regina.. needs you. So wake up. Please. Just wake up. Wake up so I know you are going to be okay. This isn't our ending. This isn't how it is supposed to go. You are my daughter! You will fight! We will get past this.. you just have to wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**

Damn it. She's in there again. Why does she have to coddle her like that? Yes she's her mother.. but that doesn't give her permission to be by her side every minute of every day! I swear she never leaves. All I want is five minutes. Is that too much to ask? Five minutes alone with Emma without Snow looking over me. You would think she would have gotten over it by now, but I honestly don't know if she ever will. I am not who I used to be. I am not the Evil Queen anymore. That's not me. I am Regina Mills, mother of Henry, girlfriend of Emma Swan. I have shown Emma nothing but love, and I have been kind towards Snow. I mean, I tolerate her, but I will always show her kindness as long as Emma is in my life. Snow on the other hand; I can see the hatred in her eyes. She may be all smiles and rainbows on the outside, but her eyes show the true meaning. I took away her little girl. Well, technically twice now, but that's not the point. In her eyes I have stolen her. When I loved her I stole her. I didn't mean for it to happen! It's not like I purposely pursued the "saviour", Snow and Charming's daughter! I mean if she had any brain at all she would realise it was not intentional. You can't help who you fall in love with. I never thought I would love again, not after last time. But here I am, standing outside her door, wishing with my whole being that she would just wake up so I can hold her, and look into her eyes and tell her I love her. Damn it, right now all I want is to hold her hand, but I can't even do that because damn Snow White won't let me have a second alone with her.

"Regina?"

The sudden noise startles me out of my internal rant. I feel David's hand on my shoulder but I don't turn around. I simply keep staring into Emma's room where Snow is watching Emma sleep.

"Are you okay?" David asks quietly. David I have become quite fond of. I never thought I would ever be fond of the man but as of late it is true. From the start of mine and Emma's relationship he has showed us nothing but love and understanding. He never once questioned my motives with his daughter. Often he has to stop his wife from saying something she will regret. I think it is because he sees things. He stands back and observes people. He isn't one to mingle and have large conversations with people. I often see him standing towards the back of get togethers and celebrations, just watching. I think that maybe why he can be so charming, because he knows people. He watches them, and sees what others don't. Instead of being focussed on the meaningless gossip of the town, he just sits back and watches interactions with people. He told me once that before we even told him about our relationship he knew. He could see the way we had changed with each other, the secret looks and smiles when we thought no one was watching. He said he knew without a doubt that it was love, and he wasn't going to argue with love. That is why I am quite fond of him now. Because he sees Emma's and my relationship as real, he sees it as what it really is, True Love.

"That should be me in there." I respond so softly I'm not sure he heard me. He squeezes my shoulder in confirmation. I feel his hand leave my shoulder as he walks around to face me. I don't look at him straight away; afraid of what I will see in his eyes. Very slowly he raises his hand, and with a single finger wipes away the tear that has fallen down my cheek. For the first time I realise that I am crying. Normally I would be horrified to be caught in such a weak moment, but right now I don't care. All I care about is her. I finally turn my head and my brown eyes meet blue. I expected to see pity, maybe even a little pride in the fact that he had caught me in a weak moment, but all I see is the same pain that is evident in my own eyes.

"What can I do Regina? What do you need?" He asks, sincerity in his voice.

My eyes scan his face, not sure if what I truly want will be taken into any consideration once it is voiced. I decide that this may be my only chance.

"All I want David, is five minutes. I just need five minutes alone with her. I need to be with her without.." I look towards Snow and give a half glare "without Snow being there watching me. I just need to be with her, please?" I feel another tear fall down my face but I choose to ignore it. All I can do is stare at the ground, waiting for the response I'm sure I will hear. Once again I feel his hand on me. Slowly he lifts my chin so I am looking him in the eyes.

"I can do that." He smiles and walks away from me and towards his wife. I watch as he bends down and whispers something into her ear. Slowly but surely she stands and they both retreat from the room. I stand there stunned, watching as Snow walks passed me and down the hall. David leans forward and once again puts his hand on my arm.

"We are going for some lunch. We'll be back in about half hour." And with that he follows his wife down the hall. Once again I am left shocked. I asked for five minutes, and I thought that was pushing it. He gave me thirty, thirty minutes alone Emma. He really is Charming. With that I turn back to Emma's room and close the door behind me. Finally, alone with my girlfriend for the first time in three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina's POV**

I lean against the closed door, not yet ready to turn around. I've been in this room a million times over the last three weeks. It's different though now. Now that I am alone, truly alone with her, it somehow feels different. Somehow it feels more real than it ever has. This whole time she has been here I have had this numbness, like this all isn't quite real. Ever since I got that phone call nothing has felt real. Every day I replay that day over and over again, wishing there was some way I could change it. What if we had decided to meet later? What if me being so busy, and having little free time, had caused her rush to meet me? What if we hadn't had that stupid fight and just met at Granny's for lunch like we usually did, instead of her coming to my office to talk?

I relive that day every night in my dreams. Nightmares I guess you would call them. Every night it's the same thing. Me sitting at my desk, checking the clock for the millionth time, wondering what could possibly be taking her so long to get here. Me getting angry at Emma for the fact that the sheriff's station is a mere 5 minutes away by car, and the thought that she was purposely taking her time to annoy me crossing my mind. Me pacing my office starting to feel panic forming in the pit of my stomach. And then finally the dream starts to slow, and time stands still. The only thing heard is the ringing of my phone. I turn and grab it, not recognising the number. That is when the nightmare truly begins. The voice on the end of the phone pulls the ground from under me. My whole world shatters with a simple sentence, and with that I wake up. I wake up from my nightmare to my nightmare. I cant escape. At least in dreams when you wake up everything is better, everything is okay. But you cant escape a dream that's not a dream. You cant escape a memory. Those words will be forever embedded in my memory, playing over and over again like a broken record… "It's Emma, there's been an accident.. I'm so sorry Regina."

We thought for sure she wouldn't make it. On the surface she looked fine, like she was in some sort of deep sleep. Underneath that mask of perfection lay disaster. Her head had hit the wheel during the accident. The doctors aren't sure when she will wake up.. if she'll wake up.. and if she does, there's no knowing what she will be like, what kind of damage the accident had caused. Brains are complex organs. The heart, now that's easy. The heart is simple, its easy to understand. Not the brain, there's no telling what damage has been done, no amount of medicine or magic can help fix it.

I don't know how long I have been standing, leaning against the door, my back to Emma. I know I cant waste anymore time though. Slowly I turn and make my way to her bed.

She looks so peaceful.. I mean.. if you ignore all the wires and tubes. She's looking better than she did though. I swear there's a little more colour in her cheeks. Sitting down I take her hand. Slowly I lean down and kiss the back of it. Once again the tears are falling and I quickly wipe them away.

"How dare you." Before I can stop myself the words are just flowing out. I cant stop. "How dare you Emma! How could you do this to me? To Henry? You make me fall in love with you, you make me believe in love again, believe that I can have a happy ending and.. and then you go and get into an accident!? How dare you!"

By now I am yelling. I'm sure a nurse could probably hear me but I don't care. I cant stop the words from falling out and with one last scream I push the bedside table across the room, smashing a vase full of flowers onto the floor. Its ironic really, how easy it was for that glass to smash. It was once something whole, it held something beautiful, and with one move, one strike, it shattered. Shattered into a million pieces. That vase is me. I finally felt whole with Emma, I felt complete. She was beautiful and together we were perfect. Then one move, ONE MOVE and we shattered, broken into a million pieces, unsure whether we are able to be fixed again, or whether we are broken beyond repair.

Suddenly I am falling, unable to stand any longer as the pain finally takes over my body. This pain is different to the pain I have been feeling. This pain is the pain of a broken heart. This is the pain of never knowing if you will have what you want most. I never knew I wanted her until I had her. I didn't get enough time with her. This can't be the end. This can't be it. I'm sobbing so hard I can barely breathe, slumped over on the floor, head on my knees holding myself. Holding myself.. Emma has been the one to hold me when I have been upset. The last time she held me can't be the last time. I raise my head and bring my hand to the bed, lifting myself up. I grab her hand one more time. Gently I bring my lips to it and kiss it once more before grasping hold of it. I need her to feel me. I need her to hear what I am saying. I hold her hand like this it's the last time; tightly, gently, desperate.

"Emma, you listen to me now okay? You are going to get through this. We are going to get through this. I don't care what the doctors say, you are going to wake up and you are going to be fine. Do you hear me? You are going to be fine! You have to be, okay? I can't lose you. I only just found you. I never knew I had dreams before you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. And Emma, our love is forever. I will love you forever. So you have to wake up. You promised me you would never leave. Do you remember? We were sitting outside on the grass eating apple turnover. You were making fun of me for making such a typical 'evil queen' dessert. You told me you loved me. Do you remember? It was the first time either of us had said it. You told me you loved me, and you promised me that you will spend forever loving me. Forever isn't over yet love. It is only our beginning. So please, please wake up so I can spend forever hearing you say you love me. I just need to hear it one more time. Please Emma.. please.."

When I finally control my crying I sit back in the chair and rest my head on the bed. Fingers entwined with my loves I slowly drift off to sleep.

An unusual sound rips me from my dreamless sleep as I quickly raise my head to discover the noise. Then I see it, Emma choking, struggling. It's awful and horrifying and heartbreaking. I run to the door and yell down the hall for help. Within seconds a doctor and two nurses come running in. All I can do is stand there, watching once again as strangers take care of my girl. Helpless, frightened, and wondering if she has finally stopped fighting and is leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow's POV**

I hear the scream before anything else. Charming and I were just getting back from lunch. David, being forever sweet and.. well charming.. gave Regina a whole hour by herself! I was begging to go back five minutes after we left, but he stood his ground and we waited. Apparently I have been a little obsessive over Emma and have been unfair towards Regina. Can you believe that? After everything she has done to me, to us, Charming has the nerve to tell me to ease off a little! He's insane is what he is… but I'll do it. Not for Regina! Oh no, I couldn't give a care in the world about what she wants! I'm doing this for Emma, and Henry... and because Charming is making me…

We were making our way back to Emma's room when I first heard it.

"Emma! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Come back to me!" I could hear Regina's cries like she was standing right next to me. The cries shot through my body and before I knew it were we both running. Please don't be dying, I thought over and over. The distance to her room felt like a marathon, I thought we were never going to get there.

Regina was grasping on to Emma, taking no notice of the nurse she had obviously knocked to the ground. She looked desperate. Her face drenched in tears. For a second I felt sorry for her, hating seeing her in so much pain. That feeling was soon pushed aside as I looked into Emma's face. Only then does my face mirror Regina's. Choking! She was choking! All I can do is stand there watching. Watching as Regina is almost quite literally throwing herself on top of Emma, refusing to let her go. Watching as Charming finally manages to pry her away only to have her collapse in his arms. I watch as the nurses and doctors, finally able to move effectively, start assessing Emma's condition. I can't watch. I tear my eyes away and focus instead on Charming's strong arms holding Regina, trying to comfort her. I can hear the doctors talking, moving around trying to help my daughter, but I can't look. If this is it, if this is the end, I can't watch that.

Eventually the room becomes quiet. Regina's sobs have lessened and the rush of the doctors has come to a halt. I jump as the doctor breaks the silence that has accumulated the room.

"Snow, David, Regina." Oh God, oh please don't say it. "Emma has started breathing on her own. That's why she was choking, because she was breathing over the tube. We removed the tube, but she's still unconscious. There is still no telling when, or if she will wake, but this is definitely a good sign."

Regina has lost it again, collapsing into a pile of tears in my husband's embrace, this time though, they aren't filled with so much pain.

It's been 27 hours 14 minutes since Emma started breathing on her own. She hasn't woken up yet but her vitals have slightly improved. The doctor has said the only thing stopping Emma from waking up is herself. Physically she is fine. Her wounds have almost healed, her broken arm is setting nicely, and the bruises are almost completely gone. It's her mind, her brain, that the doctors are worried about. The fact that it has taken so long for her to wake up is concerning. They tell us to prepare for the worst; memory loss, physical or mental impairment, even the possibility of never coming out of the coma. I can't listen to them though. She's made it this far, she's fought. Our family has searched too long, fought too hard to try to be together for something as simple as a car accident to tear us apart. We travelled through worlds and back to be together for goodness sake. We can come back from this too. We have to.

*clears throat* "um? Hello?"

I hear a voice in the distance, slowly waking me from my sleep. Suddenly I feel a sharp and quickly lift my head, annoyed at the sudden pain.

"What the hell?.." I start, but suddenly realise where I know that voice from. Emma. I turn my head and see her, finger retracting after just poking me, but I didn't care.

"You're awake! Emma you're awake!" Tears are rushing from my eyes as I embrace my daughter.

"uh.. yeah." She replies. I release her from my arms and take one of her hands as I use the other to press the nurse call button.

"Oh Emma, you have no idea how worried we have been! Regina, Henry, your father. Oh my goodness! I need to ring them!" I feel so overwhelmed and frazzled. I can't believe she is awake. She's finally awake, I have her back. Just as I'm reaching for my bag I feel her hand on mine, stopping me. I look up to meet her blue eyes, so much like her fathers. I expected to see joy, excitement maybe even longing in her eyes, but I see none of that. All I see is confusion, pain and regret.  
"Emma, sweetheart, what is it? Do you not want me to call them?"

She shuffles uncomfortably in the bed before quietly responding.

"No, its just.. uhh.. listen. You seem really nice and all, but I'm not your Emma. I'm not anyone's Emma. Whoever you are going to call don't, because I'm not the person they want to see. I'm not your Emma. You must be confused."


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

These people are crazy. Absolutely crazy! I'm sure I have woken up in some sort of mental institution where the patients have run wild! These two people are trying to tell me that I am their daughter! They are my age! That is impossible, I told them so. Oh no, they had an explanation for that one too! Apparently they are 'Snow White' and 'Prince Charming'! Crazy! They are trying to tell me that I am the daughter of freaking Snow White and Prince Charming, and the reason we are the same age is because I was sent away in some magical tree so I wouldn't get cursed by the evil queen… who happens to be my son's adoptive mother. What the hell! Seriously, it's like I've woken up in freaking crazy land! Which apparently isn't actually a real place, but Wonderland and Neverland are in fact real. I mean come on, what do these people take me as, stupid? Crazy? Out of my freaking mind? Cause I tell you what, I feel like I'm losing my mind at the moment.

"Listen Emma, I know this is a lot to take in, and we are sorry we couldn't give you more time, but you need to know who you are. Lying to you isn't going to help you figure out who you are. Doctor Whale said the best thing for you is to get back to doing things that you did before your accident. That includes knowing things about your family, and your life here in StoryBrooke." My supposed mother continues to convince me that it is all true. Even my son, Henry, crazy I know, I can't believe I have a son, is convinced that I am the 'Saviour' that came to break the evil queens curse and save everyone.. which apparently I have done, I just don't remember.

Henry has this book of fairy tales. Well.. 'real life' stories of my family and the people of the town. Ever since he arrived here he has made me read every single page. He's kind of cute actually. I mean, I never thought of myself as a mother, I guess I did end up giving my baby away after all, since he grew up with the 'Evil Queen', but the kid is kind of cute. That's the last thing I remember, looking down at that pregnancy test and seeing the positive sign. I have no memories after that.

If this is all true, then I have had a pretty crazy life lately. My life before, the one that I remember, I had nothing. Now, now I have a son, and a family, and a job. I have a life here. I just don't know if I can believe all of this. This is seriously insane! There's a part of me though that wishes it was true, and believes that these people aren't lying. I've always had this thing, I call it my superpower, where I can tell whether someone is lying to me or not. Either I have lost that power during my accident, or these people are telling the truth. I really am the daughter of Snow White and Price Charming. I really do have a family; parents and a son.

I am yet to meet Regina, also known as 'The Evil Queen', also known as 'Mayor Mills', also known as Henry's adoptive mother. Nobody has really mentioned anything about her, other than the fact that she is Henry's mother, and that we are on good terms. Apparently, we weren't always on good terms, me being Snow Whites daughter, and her hating Snow White and all. Plus the fact that for a long time, Henry apparently chose me over her because he believed her evil, and she thought I was trying to steal him away from her. I don't know the truth either way, but all I need to know for now is that we are on speaking terms and obviously have some form of deal in place that allows us both to see Henry.

Snow and Charming tell me that there is magic here in Storybrooke. Nowhere else in the world, but Storybrooke has magic because Rumpelstiltskin brought it here or something. Yeh, I know, Rumpelstiltskin, once again, I call this whole situation crazy. Anyway, they reckon Regina will be able to prove to me they are telling the truth by showing me her magic. Whatever, I believe it when I see it.

Henry has shown me a picture of many of the people living in here in Storybrooke, all storybook characters of course. It's funny cause a lot of them aren't like what I imagined. Firstly, I thought Rumpelstiltskin was this tiny creepy looking dude. I mean, he looks kind of creepy in the pictures, but mostly he just looks like a normal guy. Oh and there's Belle, Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend, and Red, and Hook, and Dr Frankenstein, and Jiminy Cricket, and all these other characters supposedly living in my town! I questioned Jiminy Cricket, also known as Archie Hopper here, to Henry. Like, isn't he supposed to be a cricket? His reply was simply,  
"*rolls eyes* no mom, he was a person before he was a cricket, and when the curse happened he turned back into a person. He couldn't be a talking cricket in our world." This was followed by another eye roll. Well of course, why didn't I think of that…?

Henry was going through the book again, questioning me on what I remembered, when I heard the door go. At first I didn't look up, assuming it was a nurse come to check on my vitals, but when the chatter amongst my family stopped I curiously looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous, most beautiful, sexy, and really nervous looking woman I had ever seen. In all my life I had never seen someone so well presented. Yes, I grew up in foster families, so I didn't exactly grow up in a palace or anything, but even I watched tv, and saw how well off people dressed, even a fairy tale character probably dresses nice, but this was different. It was like there wasn't a single fault on this woman. Her hair, her clothes, her face.. they were perfect. I have never thought of someone as being perfect before, I never believed there was a person who could fit the category, but standing there, damn she looked pretty close. She also looked really, really nervous! Once I got passed the whole 'omg' stage, I saw the nervousness in her posture, the way she was slowly wringing her hands, and softly biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were looking everywhere but me. Why wouldn't she look at me?

"Hi." I reply softly, grasping her attention away from the floor. She slowly lifted her eyes and looked directly at me. I didn't think she was going to say anything. She just stood there, sad eyes looking directly into my own, not saying a word. I needed to know who this was! Why would somebody be nervous to see me? What storybook character looks like that, yet seems so frightened? Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke.

"Hello Emma. I'm Regina."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews! They definately give me the motivation to keep writing so thankyou! I will try and update as fast as I can but you know how life can be. I'll try and put a new chapter at least every couple of days or more if I can! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, and I hope you are enjoying reading it!**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

This was not what I expected. I thought for sure Regina would be over here the minute I called to tell her the news. She sounded weird on the phone, but I assumed it was the same anxiousness I was feeling about Emma's amnesia. Seeing her now though, standing in the doorway, I can't help but think there is something else. She looks nervous. Nervous is not something you see often on Regina's face. I could probably count the times on one hand. Why was she nervous? Was she afraid that this Emma will reject her? She knows that she doesn't remember anything, so surely she understands? Why is she just standing there? Is she going to say anything? Her presence is known; surely she cannot expect us to simply ignore her.

"Hi." I turn to look at Emma. Her face shows nothing but confusion and curiosity towards Regina. I look at Regina now, waiting for her response. Her face shows anguish, and regret, but at the same time I see love in her eyes.

"Hello Emma. I'm Regina." That's it? That's all she had to say?! I expected tears, I expected her to run to Emma and embrace her, but she's just standing there?

We all just stay in silence. It seems like hours, but it's probably only seconds. Finally Charming stands and walks over to Regina. She looks at him hesitantly before giving him a slight smile. He puts his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her, before turning to Emma.

"Emma, you remember we mentioned Regina?" He questions calmly.

"Uh, yeah, right. Henry's adoptive mother, mayor, queen, yada yada." She rambles on. "So… apparently you can show me something to prove this whole.. um.. situation thing is true?" Giving a questioning look in my direction.

"Yes. Regina, we told Emma that you might be able to show her some magic? She's having a hard time believing who we are and where she's from, and we told her you could give her proof." I nod at Emma, before turning to look at Regina, smiling gently.

"You.. you want me to show her magic?" She questioned. I could see the nervousness increase in her eyes. When Emma was first brought to hospital, and we were told she might not wake, Regina did everything she could think of to bring her back to us. She hadn't used magic in so long, it really affected her. She tried every spell and every potion she could think of to wake Emma. Three days she spent locked up in her basement, only coming out to test her latest theory. Nothing worked, and Regina was drained both physically and mentally, not to mention the effect using magic had on her. To Regina, magic is almost like a drug. She can use it rarely without being affected, a little spell or trick here and there and she's fine. However, if she excessively uses it, she begins to lose herself again, and the magic tries to take over, trying to force the Evil Queen back out. After those three days, she locked herself in her bedroom, a sort of cleansing technique. She said she had felt the Queen trying to come out, and she couldn't let that happen. We didn't here from her for 48 hours. We knocked on the bedroom door, shouting out to her to make sure she was ok. The only words we got were "I'm fine." When she finally emerged from her room, she was back to normal, or at least as normal as you can be when someone you love is hurt.

Charming turned Regina so she was looking straight into his eyes. Emma was watching on curiously, not quite understanding the situation.

"Regina, listen to me. You can do this. Just one little spell. That's it. You can do this. We all believe in you." At that he pulled her in for a quick hug. I saw her tense a little at the embrace, but she was definitely becoming more comfortable around Charming. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that yet. They seem to have gotten closer lately. I guess she is family after all, it's still a little strange though.

Once Charming released Regina from his hold, she slowly turned and faced Emma. She took the few steps forward, closing the gap between them. Regina had turned a little pale, but her face showed determination. Carefully she reached over to grab Emma's hand. They both froze at the touch, looking each other in the eyes, before Regina continued to lift Emma's hand and turn it so her palm was facing up.

"Don't freak out okay?" Regina pleaded with Emma. Emma nodded in response, and Regina reached over with her other hand and made a circling gesture. Purple smoke surrounded Emma's hand, and suddenly an apple appeared on her palm. I focussed on Emma's face staring at the apple. Mouth open, eyes wide. She just stared. Then all of a sudden she dropped the apple and quickly retreated to the other side of the bed.

"No. No no no no no. That is impossible! How did you do that!?" Emma asked frighted.

"Magic dear." Regina responded, taking a step backwards. I could see she was trying to control herself, obviously still not yet recovered from her last incident. I could also see fright in her eyes, not the same as Emma's, but it was definitely there. Fright at the thought that Emma would be frightened of her maybe?

"Emma, I know this is a lot. It's a lot for anyone to take in, but you need to know we are telling you the truth. We are your parents, this is your son. You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, you are a princess! We come from a different land where there is magic, and fairies, and castles. That is our home. That is where you were born." Cautiously I walk over to her, but I see her retreat back further into her bed so I stop halfway across the room. "Emma? Are you okay?"

"Uh… I just… can you just give me a little space for a minute… I just need to think for a second okay."

"Of course." And with that all four of us leave the room, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Two hours later and we were still waiting outside her room. Henry had been in to see Emma about an hour and forty minutes ago and is still in there. I've snuck a peek a few times through the window to see what was happening. Mostly Emma and Henry were just talking, him sitting on her bed going through the book again. Every time I snuck a peek she appeared a little less anxious, and a little more accepting of the situation. It's remarkable really. If she was freaked out she sure as hell wasn't showing it.

Finally Henry came and told us that she was ready for us to come back in and talk. He had a huge grin on his face, so I took that as a good sign. We all walked back into Emma's room and cautiously went over to her bed, trying not to overwhelm her. There was a long awkward silence, accompanied by many awkward glances before Emma finally spoke.

"So… I'm really your daughter?" She asked, looking between David and me.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are your parents." I smile, and David gives a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"And Henry is my son…" She looks at Henry, mirroring his grin. "And Regina, is Henry's mom too.."

"Yeah but she's also your" Henry starts excitedly before Regina cuts him off.

"Friend! I'm not just Henry's adoptive mother. I like to think I am more than that." I give her a questioning look. What the hell was she doing? "I know we haven't always been pleasant towards one another, but lately I would say we are definitely more like.. uh friends." She finishes. I can see the pain in her face. I don't understand why she is lying. I glance at David and he is giving her the same look as I am. Henry seems utterly confused, and goes to question his mother before Regina gives him a look and he stops, folding his arms and a confused pout forms on his face. Emma seems confused at everyone elses confusion, but decides to ignore it.

"Okay. Good. I'm glad we are friends. I'm sure it's good for Henry too, not having his moms hate each other." Emma replies.

"Anyway, I should be heading off now, lots off Mayor stuff to do, and Henry has homework." She looks towards Henry and he begrudgingly retreats from his chair. Just as they are about to exit the room Regina turns back to Emma. "I'm glad you're awake, Emma." Her and Henry then disappear outside.

"Uh.. I'll be right back." I quickly say before rushing out of the room after Regina. I see her halfway down the hall, clutching hold of Henry's hand. "Regina!" I yell, quickening my pace. Thankfully she stops and slowly turns around to face me.

"Snow?" She questions, I can see in her eyes that she's on the verge of tears, trying to be strong in front of Henry.

"What the hell was that Regina? Why didn't you tell her about the two of you? We are telling her everything else?" I question.

"I know. I wanted to, trust me I did. It's just too much Snow. I mean, she's already dealing with the whole magical fairytale kingdom, Snow Whites her mother thing. Do you really think she could handle the fact that she's dating me? The Evil Queen?"

"Regina, you're not that person anymore. She knows that." I reply genuinely.

"I know that. But it's too much! It's not just the dating thing. It's the gay thing too. You know how hard it was for her when she came out, for both of us. It was hard, and confusing, and we had no idea what we were doing. But we figured it out. I don't want her to have to deal with that again, on top of everything else." She replied sadly. I wanted to reach out to her, to hug her, but we aren't there yet.

"But you love her, and she loves you."

"I know, and that is why I am doing this, because I love her. I don't want her to struggle any more than she has to right now. I also don't want her to feel like she needs to be with me because she's supposed to love me. What we have is true love, and I believe that she will come back to me. She will find her way back on her own. If I feel like it's the right time I will tell her, but now isn't the right time. Not yet, she's not ready." I watch as a single tear falls down her cheek, then she gives me a half smile and turns and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Regina's POV**

It has been exactly one week since Emma woke. She still has not regained her memory, but has definitely warmed up to us, especially Henry. The doctor ensures us that if Emma begins to live how she was before the accident, it will help with the memory stuff. He went on about a lot of medical jargon, I honestly didn't hear any of it after he said "and that includes where she lives..." Where she lives is here! With me and Henry, for almost six months now! How exactly was I supposed to explain to her that she lives with me without telling her exactly why she lives with me?

"Ow..." I whimper, bringing my hand to my head. "Great and now I'm getting a migraine. This is just perfect, exactly what I need right now." I mumble to myself as I make my way towards the kitchen. I grab out a glass and fill it with water before heading to the medicine cabinet. Removing the aspirin from the cupboard I glance a quick look at the time, 2:05pm. Oh God. Emma is supposed to be getting here at 3:00. I can't do this. I'm going to mess it up. What if I say something by accident and it freaks her out? What if she doesn't like it here and wants to leave? What if she doesn't like me? I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate as a million worries flood my mind. Clutching the aspirin bottle I sink to the floor, hugging my knees.

"Mom? Mom! What are you doing?" I look up to find Henry's worried face right next to me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine Henry." I smile at him, as he helps me to my feet. I brush myself off as he grabs the aspirin bottle and opens it, handing me two.

"You're panicking again aren't you?" He asks me knowingly. That kid is too smart for his own good sometimes. "It's going to be fine you know. Her room is all set out, I even messed it up a little so it looks like it's actually her room." He laughs.

"Thankyou Henry." I smile, hugging him. What would I do without him? "Now go finish up your homework before Emma gets here. I'm fine, honestly." He gives me a weary glare, then walks out of the kitchen.

"Okay. I can do this. I can do this. It's fine. She's fine. Everything is fine." I try to convince myself as I follow Henry to the door. As I make my way into the hallway Henry has already let in Emma, Snow and David. Snow is clutching hold of Emma's arm, not wanting to let go for a second. I could see the discomfort in Emma's face, as she fails to subtly remove her arm from her mother's grip. This Emma is not used to having anyone care for her, let alone coddle her, as Snow has managed to do since the day she woke. Maybe this is the best option, Emma being here. For one, I get to see her all the time, get her to try and remember who she was, and two, it will probably be safer for Emma to be here than around Snow twenty-four seven, both mentally and physically safer. It's kind of understandable though. I mean, Emma is mentally eighteen years old. Snow feels like this is her chance to relive Emma's teenage years. Snow sulked for two days straight when the doctor told us Emma was to return home with me. I am thankful for the doctor saying that, because Emma does belong here with me, and also, I doubt Snow treating her like a child was going to help her remember she is an adult.

"Emma, hi." I say warmly as I enter the hallway.

"Hey Regina. Nice place." She responds with a smile. Damn that smile. I definitely do not want to go another day without seeing that smile. That smile alone makes me feel like this could work.

We all stand in the hallway for a few moments, not really sure what to do. Finally, Charming breaks the silence.

"Well, this is it then Emma. I'm sure Regina can show you to your room?" He says, looking in my direction. That Charming, he is really pulling through lately.

"Right, of course. Thank you for bringing her here David, Snow." I say gesturing Emma towards the stairs.

"What? Wait, are you sure you don't need our help?" Snow questions quickly. David links his hands with hers.

"Come on Snow, I'm sure Emma just wants to settle in and rest. There's nothing more we can do here." He says kindly, knowing that she wants to stay with their daughter. Reluctantly Snow nods, quickly pulling Emma in for a hug, before they both disappear out the door.

I watch them disappear down the driveway, before closing the door and locking it. Turning around I see Henry and Emma struggling to drag Emma's suitcase upstairs. Normally, Emma would have no trouble hauling a suitcase that size up the stairs, however, her broken arm is making it rather difficult, and as much as Henry wishes, he is not the strongest of kids. Making my way over to them I instruct Henry to go and get Emma something to eat while I help her upstairs.

"What on earth are you wearing dear?" I ask. For the first time since she got here I realise her outfit choice. Frilly blouse and cardigan.. definitely Mary Margaret clothing.

"Yeah, Snow brought them for me to wear. I don't really like them, but Snow insisted." She responds shaking her head and reaching for the suitcase once more.

"It's not really your style. I mean, your more of a jeans and jacket kind of girl." I respond smiling, grabbing the other side of the suitcase.

Once at the top of the stairs I lead Emma to a room across from mine.

"So, um, this is your room. The one across is mine, and Henry's is down the hall. There's a bathroom at the top of the stairs, but if you don't feel comfortable sharing with Henry you are welcome to use mine. Henry also tends to have really long showers, so feel welcome to use mine if you need to then as well." Henry has never shared a bathroom before. Obviously before Emma was here we each had our own, and once Emma lived here she shared mine. He has informed me that he will keep the bathroom nice and tidy, and cut back on the shower time to allow for the new adjustments.

"It must be nice for Henry, having both his mom's under the same roof?" She questions, testing the mattress on her bed. I nod in agreement. "Why exactly did I start living with you guys again?"

Uh oh.

"Well, like you said, it's good for Henry, and with both of us having busy work schedules being the mayor and sheriff of the town, it just seemed easier for us both to be here instead of having to shuffle Henry back and forth from each house." No idea where that came from, but I'm sticking with it.

"Hmm that makes sense." She states. The room goes quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts.

"I made you a sandwich!" Henry says excitedly, bounding into the room.

"Thanks kid." Emma responds. Henry and I both look at each other grinning widely. "what.." Emma asks cautiously.

"You always call me that." Henry laughs happily.

"Yes, it was nice to hear it again Emma. You have a knack for calling our son 'kid'. I didn't think I would miss it as much as I did." I reply sadly. "Okay, come on Henry. I'm sure Emma wants a little space after the day she has had. Emma, if you need anything, let me know." Guiding a reluctant Henry out of the room I close the door behind me. "I'm going to go take a shower Henry." I say, walking towards my room, purposely hiding my face.

"Okay." He replies, running off to his room.

I close the door and slide down to the ground. Finally I let the tears fall that I have been holding back. I don't want to cry. I have cried enough. Too much. I am the Evil Queen. Well, was the Evil Queen, I am supposed to be strong, I am supposed to be tough. I am not supposed to cry. I have no reason to cry. Emma is here. Emma is fine. But she's not here though, is she? She's not fine! She has no memory of the last twelve years. This Emma I have, is not my Emma. I want my Emma. I want her back! I miss her! God, I miss her so much. I can't stand the fact that she is there, right there, and I can't hold her. All I want to do is hold her, and crawl up into bed and go to sleep in her arms.

"Please.." I beg into the darkness. "Please bring her back to me…"

* * *

**Thankyou always for reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's POV**

It's my second night here at Regina's home, my home? Anyway, it's different to what I expected, she's different to what I expected. I mean, she was the 'Evil Queen', she is the Mayor, and that's exactly what I expected. I expected this uptight woman, who has a million rules, and she would be insufferable to live with. It's almost the exact opposite. She's sweet, and kind, and really funny. She has this sassiness about her that is adorable and funny at the same time. She bakes, and cooks! She is unbelievably talented in the kitchen, I honestly have never had food that tastes this good! However, at the same time, I think she is ignoring me, or at least hiding from me. I don't know, I just get this impression whenever I am with her that she's uncomfortable, and she wants to leave. It's nothing she's said, or even done really, it's just a feeling.

Right now though I am sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I feel like an idiot, I feel embarrassed, but I can't keep sitting here. I thought I could manage this by myself, obviously I was wrong. So now I am sitting here, wet and naked, not being able to dress myself due to my stupid broken arm. At the hospital there was a nurse to help me with this sort of thing, and I was fine with that.. I mean it's their job to help me, but here, what am I supposed to do? Obviously I can't ask Henry.. Uhhhh.. I hate this! Stupid arm! Maybe I can just shake myself dry.

I stand and begin shaking myself, effectively dropping the towel on the floor and into a puddle that has formed. How I manage to get so much water outside of the shower I'll never know. Well that didn't work. I am still wet, and now also have a dripping wet towel. The shaking isn't working.. if anything it's just making my arm hurt from the movement. Slowly I poke my head out of the bathroom door, looking around the hallway.

"Regina?" I quietly yell. I wait for a response. Nothing. "Regina!" I yell a little louder. Still nothing. Uh.. what am I gonna do…? Oh! My phone! I go over to the bathroom side and pick up my phone, finding Regina's number. Two rings later she answers.

"Emma?" I can hear confusion in her voice. "What's wrong, why are you calling me from upstairs? You are upstairs still aren't you?" Panic arising in her voice.

"Yes I'm still upstairs.. um.. I need your help.." I admit.

"My help?" She questions. I can sense the smirk in her tone. Obviously, twelve years later, I still don't like to ask for it.

"Yeh.. I was trying to take a shower, and once I got out I realised I can't get dressed again.. you know.. cause of my arm."

"Of course Emma. I'll be right up." She responds happily. Obviously she has some weird form of enjoyment seeing me so incapable of even getting dressed myself.

"Oh and can you bring another towel, please?" I ask quickly before she hangs up. I grab the towel from the floor and try to cover myself to allow at least a little bit of dignity when Regina enters the room. Realising this task is pointless I sit back down on the edge of the tub and lay the towel over my front. That will have to do for now.

**Regina's POV**

Knocking quietly, I wait for a response before I enter the bathroom. There, sitting on the edge of the tub was Emma. Towel sprawled across her front, hair wet and falling down across her bare shoulders. She looked beautiful. I could see in her face that she was uncomfortable and embarrassed, so I kept a straight face, trying not to show my true feelings. I look to my left and see her bandage and clothes messily on the floor. Of course.

"How did you manage to get undressed by yourself?" I ask curiously. How did she manage to do that? As well as unbandage her arm too? Emma's arm had almost fully healed, so the doctor allowed for a bandage and sling instead of a cast, to try and make things a little easier, like showering for example.

"With great difficulty," she states, "and about an hour." She laughs slightly. I smile at her, taking a few steps forward. I watch as she tenses, knowing that the time for small talk has stopped. I hand her the towel in my hands and watch as she very awkwardly swaps it with the one on her lap, trying hard to expose as little of herself as possible.

"Okay. " I say calmly. "How do you want to do this?" She looks at me, unsure. I know from experience that Emma doesn't know how to make decisions easily when it comes to something that she doesn't want to do. She is always so conflicted. I can see in her eyes that she doesn't want this, that she wishing she didn't need the help, but I can also see the resignation of trying to do this alone.

Slowly I bring my hands to her shoulders, I feel her tense beneath my hands, so I squeeze them reassuringly. I wrap the towel around her a little more tightly, being cautious of her sore arm. I begin rubbing my hands down the towel, slowly drying her, never breaking eye contact. I give her another reassuring smile and walk towards her pile of clothes. Picking up her underwear I kneel down so she can step into them. Slowly I start pulling them up until I'm halfway up her thighs. I glance at her questioningly, silently asking if she wants me to continue. She nods, knowing there really isn't any other option. Finally her pants are on, and we both release a breath we didn't know we were holding, laughing at each other. Next are her jeans. We have a little more trouble with these as Emma likes them tight. Don't get me wrong, I have no complaints, they look amazing on her, they are however hard to get on and off, I know this from experience. With a little struggle, and Emma awkwardly leaning onto my shoulder for support, I manage to get the jeans on. I look up at her, knowing that the hardest part is now.

"Okay, so we need to put on your bra and shirt, and then we'll bandage your arm." I state matter of factly. I carefully lift her sore arm and try to place it through the strap of the bra. All of a sudden she winces and lifts her other arm instinctively to the pain. Shock and embarrassment courses through her as she realises in doing so she has effectively dropped her towel, exposing her naked chest.

"Oh my God!" she screams, quickly turning around, and immediately turning a dark shade of red. I laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "It's not funny! I'm horrified!"

"Why? It's not like I haven't.." Uh oh

"What?!" she responds quickly, turning her head to question me. "You've seen me naked before?"

"NO!.. well sorta, I mean..um.. you were sick?" I ramble on, trying to think of some explanation as to why I would have seen her naked other than the obvious.

"I was sick?" She questions again, slowly calming down.

"Yes, dear. You were sick. About a couple of months ago you had the flu really bad, you couldn't do anything for yourself, so I had to help you. That included helping you shower." I smile, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. Well, thanks, you know, for doing that and all, and for now." She replies shyly, ever so slightly turning back around, her good arm covering as much of her chest as possible.

"You are welcome Emma." Once again I begin lifting her arm to put on her bra. This time though she helps me, not worrying so much about being exposed since learning I have already seen her anyway. While this way was a lot easier to get Emma dressed, it was not easier for my state of mind. Seeing her, touching her, it was driving me crazy. I was so close I could smell her scent. I could feel my knees go weak.

"What are you doing?" Emma questions me. I look at her before realising what I had been doing. Unconsciously my fingers had been drawn to the new scars that now formed on her stomach.

"Do they hurt?" I ask genuinely.

"No." She smiles. I withdraw my hands feeling a little embarrassed at my actions, but immediately missing the touch.

Ten minutes later we both make our way downstairs, Emma dressed and bandaged.

"Well, I am going to go and make a start on dinner. You are welcome to do whatever. I believe Henry wanted to watch the new Avengers movie again. I've seen it seven times with him now, it'll be nice to have someone else to take the reins this time." I smile at her. "I think he is in the lounge room watching cartoons at the moment. If you put it on now it should be finished in time for dinner."

"Okay." She responds walking down the hallway towards the lounge room. I stand still, watching her go. Just before she enters the lounge room she turns to me. I smile at her, and she instantly grins back, then we both turn and head our opposite ways.

* * *

**Thankyou always for the reviews. I will try and get another chapter out soon, the next few days look pretty hectic for me, but i'll try!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina's POV**

I'm not avoiding Emma exactly.. ok that's a lie. I totally am avoiding her. It's just too hard; her being here, lying to her, not being able to tell her I love her. It's hard, not to mention I slipped up again. First it was the naked thing a couple of days ago, and earlier at breakfast I almost called her 'honey'. Well technically I did call her honey, she just didn't know that. We were all sitting down eating breakfast, and I was trying to ask Emma what her plans were for the day. She was sitting on her chair, mirroring Henry's actions at trying to see the tv from the kitchen table. I had called her name many times but she was so wrapped up in watching the cartoons that she was completely oblivious to my questioning. I walked up behind her, placing my hand on her back and said "Emma, honey." I can't believe I had been so careless! Both Emma and Henry had immediately looked at me, shock and confusion in Emma's eyes, and panic in Henry's.

"Did you just call me honey..?" she questioned, eyeing me up.

"Uh.. of course not, don't be ridiculous.. I was asking if you wanted any honey on your toast?" I blatantly lied.

"Oh.. haha. Yeah sure I love honey." She had responded happily. Handing the honey to Emma, I sat back down and began on my own breakfast.

"Honey?" she laughed, handing me the jar.

"No thankyou, I'm not too keen on the taste." I replied shaking my head, memories clouding my thoughts. Emma knew I didn't like honey, well, she did know. It was one of the first mornings Emma had spent with me, having stayed over the night before. She was only wearing one of my shirts and underwear. She looked breathtaking. I on the other hand, was wearing a robe. We were making breakfast when Emma had asked me for the honey. She retrieved it and began pouring a massive amount onto her piece of toast, before handing me the jar.

"Honey, honey?" I remember us both giggling.

"No thankyou dear, I can't stand the stuff." I replied scrunching up my face in distaste.

"What!? How is that even possible?! How can you refuse the sweet sticky goodness?" she had questioned, absolutely shocked at the fact that I hated the stuff.

"Easily." I responded simply. "It's gross." I shrugged and walked to the other side of the kitchen bench.

"Gross? Gross! Maybe you just don't remember what it taste like. Here try some. It's impossible not to like it." Putting her finger into the honey and coming round to my side of the bench. "Here."

"Emma, I told you I don't like it. There is no way I am going to eat that when I know there is no chance of me changing my mind." I say shaking my head at my girlfriend and once again moving to the other side of the bench away from her and the sticky goo.

"Come on Regina.. just one try! Please? For me? Please Regina, you'll like it!" She starts following me round the kitchen.

"Emma, seriously stop it! I don't want to try it! Stop following me!" I half laugh, half yell. She's cute, but there was no way I was eating that honey.

Suddenly she launched herself at me, trying to shove her finger in my mouth to taste it. A mixture of "stop it Emma" "just try it!" and laughs echoed through the house. Then silence. We stared at each other, not knowing what to do. In an effort to try and get the honey in my mouth, Emma had effectively managed to smudge it across my cheek.

"Emma.." I warned. A small smirk formed on her lips. Leaning forward she stopped, inches away from my face; then, ever so slowly licked a trail up my cheek, ridding me of the honey. She pulled back and just stared at me, eyes sparkling, lips covered in honey. Next, it's my turn to lean forward as I capture her lips with my own. The kiss becomes heated, hands pulling each other closer. I moan into her mouth and she suddenly pulls away, smiling.

"See, I told you it tasted good." She smiles proudly.

"Oh, it's not the honey dear." I smirked, once again pulling her close.

**Emma's POV**

"Stupid Regina." I mumble, kicking a stone on the pathway. All I wanted to do was help. Well, not even help really, I just want to get to know her a little more. She is so distant all the time, and when I think we are finally making progress something happens, and then she gets weird and goes all distant again. I tried again this morning. She said she was working from home today, and I asked if I could help. She told me it was a nice day to get some fresh air and I should go for a walk around town. So now I am walking around the town, kicking stones. *grumble* I put my hand on my stomach, looking at the time. 12:34pm. Wow, I've been wandering around the town for two hours now. I should probably get something to eat. What was that diner place called? Nanna's? Grandma? I continue walking down the street, looking for a sign.

"Granny's!" I smile, once I see it. I make my way inside and am immediately met with a rather tall, very pretty, woman with red streaks in her hair.

"Emma!" she screams, rushing over to hug me.

"Ow.." I wince, holding my arm, and taking in this strange woman. Red hair, wolf necklace. Ahh.. Red Riding Hood. She watches as I try to put the pieces together, realisation coming to her.

"Oh! Right, brain loss thingy. I'm Ruby. We're good friends." She smiles at me, gesturing me to the counter. "You hungry?"

"Starving, what's good?" I ask, grabbing the menu. She immediately snatches it off me.

"I know what you like. Trust me." She winks at me, then turns and heads to the kitchen. This chick was cool. Within a minute she's back, leaning against the counter. "That'll be about ten minutes." She confirms. "So.." she says, getting excited, "What's it like?"

"Uh.. What is what like?" what the hell was this chick talking about now.

"You know.. the whole memory loss thing. Is it totally weird?"

"Haha, oh, yeh it's weird. Like, I feel exactly the same as I did when I was eighteen years old, but I look different, and everyone here knows me, but at the same I know I'm different. I can just sense it. Like.. all my memories are telling me one thing.. but my heart is telling me another.. you know?" I ask, looking at her. She thinks for a second, scrunching her face, trying to find the right answer.

"Sort of.. I guess in a way it's like when the curse broke. I didn't remember who I was, but I always felt like something wasn't quite right. And then voilà! The curse broke and I was me again, well I was both parts of me.. if that makes sense.." I nod reassuringly, but not actually having any idea what she is talking about.

We both sit there in silence. I can tell by her face she wants to ask something, but doesn't know if she is game enough to say it.

"Ruby. What is it?" I ask, and she gives me a shy smile.

"I was just wondering how Regina is?" She asks genuinely. Why is she concerned with Regina?

"Oh.. um.. she's fine I guess." I shrug.

"So, she hasn't said anything.. or anything?" she asks cautiously. What the hell? Wait. Maybe Regina and Ruby are together! Maybe she's wondering if Regina has told me about them!

"No. Why? What has she got to tell me?" I question, looking her straight in the eyes. Just tell me. I can handle it. Just do it.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She smiles and turns to walk away quickly. I grab her arm.

"Ruby? Are you and Regina together?" I ask accusingly. Oh please don't let it be true.

"What!" She yells, startling me. She then begins laughing uncontrollably. "No! No Regina and I are definitely not together." She finally contains her laughter and becomes serious. "Would it bother you if we were Emma?" she asks curiously. This time it's my turn to yell and laugh.

"What? No! Of course not!" She raises her brow, looking me straight in the eyes. Luckily the bell rings and she has to go back to work. Ha. What was she thinking? Would it bother me? Why would it bother me? It's not like I like Regina or anything. I mean, I'm not gay. That's just ridiculous. Isn't it?

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Regina's POV**

Everything is black. I can't see anything. There's no sound, other than the sound of my own footsteps, and my heavy breathing.

"Hello?" I call into the distance, but hear nothing but my own echo. Where am I? Why am I here? How am I here? Where are Emma and Henry? I try to use my magic to create a light, but nothing happens. No magic here. I start walking. I don't know how long I have walked for, but I never come in contact with anything. Am I in a room? Am I in the middle of nowhere? I have no idea, I just keep walking. I walk for what seems like miles when finally I see a dot in the distance. A light? I start running towards it. Slowly the dot becomes bigger, until I can see it's a door. Should I go through it? I don't know what's on the other side. What if it's the person who put me here, waiting to kill me? I put my ear against the door, trying to hear. Nothing. Reaching out I place my hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. The door immediately flies open and I am sucked forwards, falling until I hit cold hard ground.

"Ow!" I cry, looking down at my hands and knees, seeing torn skin and ripped clothing. This room has light. I look around, trying to find a way to escape. On the far end of the wall I see another door. I walk over cautiously. There was a sign on this door.

"Emma." I read, running my finger over the name embedded in the wood. Without a second thought I open the door, afraid that whoever has put me here also has my Emma. Once again I step into another room. This room is dark, I can barely see, however a moving object in the far corner catches my eye.

"Emma?" I whisper quietly, praying that it is nobody else. As I get closer I can make out that the object is indeed a person. They are pacing back and force, their back to me. I get closer still and can see long flowing blonde hair.

"Emma!" I yell, running the last distance. Suddenly pain hits my whole body and I fall to the ground. "What the hell!" I say frustrated, holding my face. I look up, seeing that Emma is oblivious to my sudden fall. I reach out to her, but my fingers stop inches away from where I fell. Glass. There was a glass wall in place. I stand up and start banging furiously trying to get her attention. At the sound, she turns around, face wet with tears. Shock and relief floods her features, and she yells out to me, but I hear nothing. I try yelling back, but she just frowns back at me, shaking her head. I gesture for her to stand back. Placing both hands on the glass I close my eyes, concentrating.

"Come on, come on!" I all but plead. But nothing happens. Defeated, I look up into her eyes, tears filling my own. She smiles sadly at me, placing her hands in place with mine. She mouths out 'I love you'.

"I love you Emma." I whisper back, before turning around and trying to find another way to get to her. I run my hands along the walls, hoping for a secret passage way. Finally, I feel my hands run over something hard. Pulling at it, it moves the walls so a passageway is formed. I immediately start running down the passage. It is like a maze; turning left, turning right. Finally I see an exit. I am once again brought out into a dark room, identical to the last. Just like the last, I see Emma, behind a glass barrier, waiting for me. I run back through the passage, chooses a different path this time, only once again having this one lead me back to the same room. Over and over again I run through the passage, always leading to the same place. Frustration over takes me and I run to the barrier. Screaming and throwing myself against it; using my hands, feet and whole body to try and break the glass. I fall to the ground, bruised and battered.

When I look up, I see Emma just standing there, watching me. She smiles slightly at me, and then turns and walks away.

"Emma! Where are you going? Come back!" I yell, trying to make her hear me. I watch as she continues walking further away. Finally she turns around. I see her mouth the words, "Goodbye Regina," and then she disappears.

"No!" I scream, banging on the glass. Tears falling so fast I can barely see. "Come back! Emma! Don't leave! Please don't leave!" I cry over and over again, but she's gone. I know she's gone. I had her, she was right there, but I wasn't good enough. I didn't try hard enough to save her. I couldn't help her. I couldn't help her and now she's gone. She's not coming back. I continue to fall apart, knowing I will never get her back. I'm lying on the floor now, no longer able to control my body as the pain of losing her consumes me.

"Emma.." I plead into the emptiness, "please don't leave.."

**Emma's POV**

What was that? I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of my bedroom. Looking at the clock I see that its 2:34am. Fantastic, plenty of time to get more sleep. I close my eyes again, waiting for sleep to overtake me when I hear it again. What is that? I sit up in my bed and wait. Hearing the noise again I get out of my bed and walk over to the door, opening it to the empty hallway. Stepping outside I wait again to see where the sound is coming from. Silence fills the hallway, the only sound I hear is my breathing and the soft snores from Henry down the hall. As I turn to go back to bed I hear a noise coming from across the hall. Regina's room. Quietly I walk over to her door and carefully open it, trying not to make a sound. The street lamps light streams through the window, shining light onto Regina's bed. She's sound asleep. I keep staring, mesmerised. Suddenly Regina's face distorts into pain and fear, crying out into the night. That's what the noise was! Regina was having a bad dream. She looks so helpless, tossing and turning, crying out in anguish. Suddenly she goes quiet, and then I hear it. One word. That single word and I'm rushing to her side.

"Emma.." she whispers. The sound in her voice is indescribable. It's a combination of pain and fear, but there was also so much sadness. What was she dreaming about!? What was so bad that it had her calling out in her sleep? Was I hurting her? Was I doing something that caused her pain? I'm right next to her now; knees brushing against the edge of the mattress. I am so close I can see a single tear fall down her cheek. Before I know it, she's sobbing, crying my name over and over. I don't know what to do. Obviously something dramatic is happening in her dream to make her react this way. If I wake her, she may be angry that I invaded her bedroom without permission; she might also be embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state. I don't want to do anything that could distance her from me any further, but I can't just stand here, watching as the nightmare causes her so much pain. One more whimper and I'm in the bed with her. Sitting up, I place my hand on her arm.

"Shhh, it's ok Regina. You're ok." I whisper calmly, rubbing my hand up her arm in a comforting way. This seems to calm her a little bit, but she's still quite upset. Carefully I move closer to her, wrapping my arms around her body, holding her tight. At first I feel her tense, but soon she relaxes in my embrace. I hold her tight, whispering soothing words to her, telling her it's ok. For a while all that can be heard is Regina's soft breath's which have returned to normal. Her face still wet with tears. I watch as a single tear emerges from behind closed eyes and makes its way down her flushed cheeks.

"Emma.. please don't leave.." She pleads into the silence. I wipe away the tear, not sure whether she has woken or still dreaming.

"I'm not going anywhere." I reply. Suddenly she moves, nestling further into my embrace. Automatically my arms pull her closer, like it's the most natural thing in the world. I just watch her, finally at peace in my arms, until my own eyes start to droop and sleep overcomes me.

When I open my eyes next, I notice that the room is predominantly brighter. I look down at the body lying across my stomach, clutching hold of my shirt with her fists. Turning to look at the clock on the bedside table, I notice that its 5:13am, Regina will be awake soon. As comfortable as I am right now, I don't feel like explaining to Regina why exactly I am in her bed. Furthermore, I myself am confused as to why I am in her bed. What happened last night, I can't explain it. That overwhelming feeling to protect her, I can't explain that. It's just because she's Henry's mother too. I feel protective of her because my son loves her, and I would hate for him to be hurt if something was to happen to her. That's got to be it.

I assess the situation, wondering how exactly I am going to get Regina off me without waking her up. I reach my hands down to hers, slowly peeling them away from my shirt. Damn, her grip was strong! Finally my shirt is free. I freeze as she begins to stir, thinking I've been caught. Luckily, she groans a little then rolls over, freeing me from her. Well, that was lucky! Carefully I get out of bed, and then make a run for the door, closing it quietly behind me. Back in the safety of my own room I lie back down in bed, a million thoughts running through my mind. None of which I can make sense of.

No matter how hard I try I can't fall back to sleep, and by the time its 6:30am I decide that I may as well just get up. Leaving the bedroom I bump into Regina on her way downstairs.

"Morning." I say, smiling cautiously at her. Does she know what happened? Was she awake when she asked me not to leave?

"Good morning Emma." She replies sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yep. What about you?" I question, looking for any signs in her face.

"Yes I did, thanks." She replies, before making her way passed me. "Emma?" Uh oh.

"Mmm?" I say, turning towards her, trying to hide the panic I feel building in the pit of the stomach.

"I feel like having pancakes this morning. Did you want some?" she replies sweetly.

"No, that's ok. I have breakfast plans with Ruby this morning." I lie. I needed to get out of here. I needed to think, without her being around me.

"Ok. Have fun. I'll see you later." With that, she heads downstairs, and I run to the bathroom to hide.

* * *

**Thanks always for the reviews! Hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**David's POV**

Since Emma is unable to resume work as Sheriff until she regains her memory, I have been promoted from deputy to Sheriff during her absence. Honestly, I love the job; working alongside my daughter, taking care of the town and its people. I think it reminds me a little of how it used to be when I was Prince, making sure my kingdom and my people are safe from any harm. It can be tough sometimes though. Most days there isn't a lot to do, bit of paper work, patrolling the streets. Some days though, it seems as if the town has gone crazy and everything that could go wrong does. These days, my main concern is trying to find out who ran into my daughter; however, it seems to be an outsider's job. Hit and run. All we have is a scrape of red paint that was found indented into Emma's car.

I still can't believe this whole thing has happened. I thought we were finished; finished with all the bad luck, and curses, and pain that had been thrown our way. We were finally a family. There's no point dwelling on it though. We have Emma back, well for the most part anyway. She is healthy, she is well, she is happy. So I am happy too. I just look forward to the day when she regains her memory and we can go back to normal. We have given her space. Like the doctor said, she needed to get back to a fairly normal routine, and that did not include Snow or myself hanging around every hour of every day. It's been weird at work, I have to admit, not having her here, but I've kept myself busy. Snow is finding it especially hard. She just wants to take care of Emma, and be there for her, but we both know that isn't what she needs. She has Regina, she is being looked after.

We invited Emma, Henry and Regina over for dinner two nights ago. Everything seemed to be going fine. Regina still hasn't told Emma about them being together. Snow doesn't understand. I understand her thinking though, not wanting to make this more confusing than it already is. I was, after all, the one Regina came to when this first thing all started. Well she didn't intentionally come to me, it just happened that way, but I was there for her. I was there when no one else was. I saw the struggles, and the confusion.

It all started about eleven months ago. It was my turn to take the night shift, and I was patrolling the streets. I stepped into Granny's to buy a coffee to help keep me alert. At first I didn't see her; she was sitting at the far end of the counter, secluded from everyone else. Ruby was the one to point her out to me.

"Hey Deputy. What will it be?" Ruby asked, bounding over to me.

"Just a coffee thanks Ruby, make it a strong one." I had responded, already starting to feel exhausted.

"No problem." She replied, writing it down. She leant forward then, whispering a barely audible "subtly look to your left."

I pretend to scratch my head, turning slightly to the left. That was when I saw Regina. Drink in hand; she was bent over the counter, muttering to herself. She looked drunk.

"How long has she been like that?" I ask, concerned.

"About an hour now. She came in looking quite distressed, but when I asked her what was wrong she just ordered me to get her a drink." Ruby shrugged, looking over at the Mayor.

"Ok. I'll go check on her."

Making my way over to Regina I can slowly start to hear what she is muttering.

"What am I doing? This is crazy.. this is so stupid."

Regina doesn't seem to have noticed my presence so I give a slight cough, effectively startling her. She looks up at me, eyes red.

"What do you want David?" She spat, slightly swaying in her chair.

"Are you ok Regina?" I ask concerned, meeting her eyes. For a second I saw pain and confusion, but it was immediately replaced, forcing her shield back up. Angrily she responded,

"I am fine David! My only problem right now is you invading my space and wasting my oxygen." With that she got up, swayed a little, and retreated from the diner.

I stood, shocked, not exactly sure what just happened. Regina never really showed pleasantries with many people, unless you were her son, but this was different. It was so unlike her normal witty or sarcastic comebacks that left you feeling hurt. All I felt was the pain behind her words. It was also very unlike Regina to be drunk in public. Never, in all my years that I have known Regina, have I seen her like this. I make a quick decision, paying Ruby on my way out, and make my way to follow her. I don't have to walk far before I see her, leaning against a lamp post, trying to steady herself. I run towards her, trying to help in supporting her, but she pushes me away.

"I don't need your help!" She screams at me. Stumbling slightly.

"Ok fine, but you can't drive Regina. Sure as hell you are not going to be able to walk all the way to your house either." I say, gesturing towards my car. Without a word she walks passed me and towards my car. We drive in silence. When we arrive at her house I try to help her out of the car, but once again she pushes me away. Stumbling up the driveway, and fumbling with her keys she finally manages to make her way inside. Not having bothered to close the door behind her, I make my way inside, finding her in the kitchen. I watch as she opens every draw and cupboard, screaming in frustration when she doesn't find what she is looking for. Finally she pulls out a bottle of apple cider. She then grabs a glass and pours herself some. Emptying it, she refills and downs the second.

"Woah. Ok Regina. Don't you think you've had enough?" I say, trying to grab the bottle away from her. She looks up at me, slightly startled that I am in her house, and slightly angry.

"What the hell are you still doing here Charming?" She yells. "Huh? Why are you here? Come to see the show? Oh the poor Evil Queen is going crazy, let's all go and watch!" She yells again, throwing her glass across the room.

"Okay, Regina." I say calming, holding up my hands defensively. "What is going on? There is obviously something wrong, and I'm not leaving here until you tell me."

"Tell you!? Why should I tell you anything? You'll probably go off and tell everyone! No! You do not get to be concerned! You do not get to care! You don't care! All you care about is you perfect family, and your perfect little town. So don't you dare pretend like you give a damn about what is going on with me.." Tears fall down her face, but she wipes them away angrily, storming into the other room.

"You don't think I care?" I yell, following her through her house. "Why do you think I am here? Regina, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have given you a ride home, I wouldn't have come into your house to make sure you are ok. I wouldn't still be standing here. I do care Regina. Whether you like it or not, I care. I care that something terrible is going on in your life. I care that you are upset and you are hurting. You are my grandson's mother. You are my wife's step mother. I care! You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth." I slowly make my way towards her. She has stopped, staring at the ground, holding onto the chair. I'm standing right in front of her now, she hasn't moved an inch.

"It's ok." I whisper softly, placing my hand on her back. Unexpectedly, she turns into me, burying her face into my shirt, sobbing quietly. "It's ok, Regina. You're ok."

"I'm so sorry David." She cries, shaking in my arms.

"It's ok, it's ok. No need to apologise. You're ok." I whisper, holding her tightly, unsure of the sudden turn in the situation.

"I don't know what to do. I just.. I.. I can't. I shouldn't… I.." She manages to say between sobs.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything yet. Take your time. I'm here." I whisper comfortingly, making my way over to the couch and lowering us down, Regina still holding onto my embrace.

This was not how I imagined tonight would end. It had been so quiet, too quiet. I guess that should have given me an indication that something weird was going to happen. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Regina. She was so upset, so distraught, over something that she was struggling with, a decision she couldn't decide, or shouldn't decide? I also couldn't help but think I knew exactly what was going on.

That was eleven months ago. That night changed everything. My perception of Regina changed, knowing the struggles and internal battle she was going through; trying to fight what she was feeling by what she thought was right. I had eventually gotten the truth out of her. As I had guessed, she had feelings for Emma. For me, it was easy to recognise. I had seen the interactions change between the two of them. The way they were suddenly getting along, and the way they looked at each other. I had wondered whether anything was going on or whether they simply were becoming friends. After that night, I knew at least what Regina was feeling. She confided in me after that night, me being the only one that knew about how she felt. I think it helped her though, I think she was relieved to finally have someone to talk to about this. I wasn't Emma's father I was more of a friend who she could come to. At first it was a little weird, yes, but soon that didn't even matter anymore. Seeing her struggle like that, that's what makes me understand why Regina doesn't want to force this onto Emma. It's hard enough figuring it out yourself, let alone someone telling you this is how you are supposed to feel.

The phone beeps, pulling me out of the memory. I read the message, Snow reminding me to get bread and milk on my way home. I place the phone down, and look out the window. I watch as Hansel and Gretel chase each other around the block almost knocking Archie over as he takes Pongo for a walk. I watch as Doctor Whale walks into Granny's, no doubt going to see Ruby. They both still claim not to have a thing for each other, but who knows. I look to the left and see Emma. She's pacing back and force, kicking the floor as she walks. I may have only known her for a couple of years, but she is still my daughter, and I know that walk anywhere; Snow does the same thing, whenever something is bothering her. Grabbing my jacket I walk outside and across the street towards her.

"Emma!" I call out, grabbing her attention.

"David?" she responds, distress flooding her features. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?" I ask, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looks down at my hand, and then back up at me. I can see in her eyes that she wants to cry, but she refuses to.

"I'm sorry." She says, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do. I just.. I.. I can't. I shouldn't… I.."

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's alright." I say softly, bringing her closer and pulling her in for a hug. "Come on, let's go back to the station."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emma's POV**

Henry woke me up at 5:00am this morning because it's Easter. He's twelve years old now, and despite knowing the fact that all the fairy tales are real, the Easter Bunny he does not believe in. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to part take in the traditional chocolate egg hunt though. Last night, after Henry had gone to sleep, Regina and I hid chocolate eggs around the house. It wasn't something I remember ever doing, so for the most part I just stood watching Regina hide them in various places. She pranced around the house, happily partaking in this very 'motherly' role of hiding eggs for her son.

I feel good after speaking with David a few days ago. I mean, I'm no closer to figuring any of this out, and I still haven't got any new memories yet, but I'm not so worried anymore. David listened to what I had to say, and mostly let me know that everything is ok. I didn't tell him I thought that it might be possible, that I maybe kinda have feelings, or getting feelings, or some sort of crush on Regina, but I didn't need to tell him. He told me I only needed to say what I was comfortable saying, and that I just need to give it time and everything will work out. So that's what I have been doing. I haven't run and I haven't avoided Regina; I've been trying to act normal, and just let life take me where I need to go.

I was the last one up this morning. When Henry came bounding into my room, Regina was leaning against the door waiting for me. She was still in her pyjamas, no makeup, hair in a messy pony tail, but my God did she look beautiful. Trying not to stare, I had quickly looked away, but remembered what David had said, "Don't be afraid. If you let it, everything will start to make sense." So, keeping that in mind, I had looked back up at Regina,

"Good morning Regina." I had smiled.

"Good morning Emma." She had smiled back, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you." I had replied, never taking my eyes off her. "and you?"

"MOM!" Henry had yelled, frustrated. Regina just laughed at our son's impatience.

We had all gone downstairs, and Henry had begun collecting his eggs before Regina and I had even sat down to watch. He was in and out of the rooms, racing back in to add to his pile before heading off again in search for more. Regina and I sat watching, enjoying our sons excitement. After breakfast, which was not chocolate, although Regina did allow Henry to eat one small egg before, we headed round to Snow and David's house. Here, Henry pursued on another hunt, adding even more chocolate to his collection. Having known Regina and Henry for a while now, I'm not too worried about the amount of chocolate he has gotten, as I know he will make it last a long time. Me on the other hand, all that chocolate would be gone by lunch time. We stayed at my parents for lunch, and well into the afternoon, talking and watching movies. We then headed home to change before heading out for the annual Easter party at Granny's. Of course it was at Granny's.. where else would they have it?

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Regina to finish getting ready. Henry was already jumping up the walls with excitement for the party and I was ready to just get this thing over and done with. It was my first .. gathering I guess you would call it, since my accident. There was going to be a lot of people there who knew me, but I don't remember ever meeting. To say the least, I was nervous, and wishing I didn't have to do this, but Henry assured me it would be fun.

Hearing a noise, I look to the top of the stairs. I am in awe at what I see. Regina was wearing a tight fitting black dress, cut well above the knee, with heels that showed off her legs perfectly, and a neck line that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Let's just say, if I was a cartoon character, my jaw would be on the floor at the moment. I just kept staring, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She started walking down the stairs, I watched as she moved. As she got closer, she smiled at me.

"You look incredible." I blurt out, watching her blush. That was when it hit me. I felt like I was falling, and I reached out to grab something to steady myself. That dress, my words, that blush. It's all happened before. At least I think it has. It feels like a memory is trying to push its way into my mind. I grab my head, pain as my mind tries to wrap itself around this situation. It feels like a memory, but surely that's not true. Maybe it was a dream I had, one that I am remembering? I've definitely had this moment before though, almost exactly the same, is that possible?

"Emma?" I hear Regina's concerned voice next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I lie, looking up into those big brown eyes. "Just a headache is all." She looks into my eyes, I can tell she is trying to read me. Her eyes scan my face, looking for a sign, but she eventually withdraws, and heads to the kitchen, grabbing me some aspirin.

It's quiet on the way to the party. Regina and I sit in silence, Henry the only one speaking, blabbering about who was going to be there and what he was going to do. Once inside Granny's, we all head our separate ways, Regina going to speak with Katherine, Henry going over to his friends, and myself going to find Ruby. I see her in the corner with Belle, and make my way over.

"Emma!" she screams with excitement, leaning in to hug me. "This is Belle. She's dating Rumpel, and she works at the library, and, um.. oh she's my bestest friend!" So I'm going to take a guess that Ruby has had a couple to drink.

"Hey." I say smiling at Belle. We had actually already talked since my accident. I had gone to the library one day on my hike around town, bored out of my mind. Belle had recommended a couple of books for me. Ruby went straight back into her story she was telling before I arrived, and I looked around to see where Regina had gone to. I see her in the far corner of the room, talking to Katherine and.. I don't remember her fiancés name, he was the guy that got turned to gold though. I can't shake that memory from before, if it was a memory. I just don't understand why that would have happened before, unless I was picking her up for something, but Regina is very capable of getting to places herself.. I don't know. I need to stop thinking and analysing it, I don't even know if what I saw was true.

"Earth to Emma! Emma!" I am brought out of my daydream by Ruby wrapping her arms around me, whispering in my ear, "Who ya staring at?" I could feel the knowing smirk against my ear.

"No one." I replied, "Just making sure Henry is ok." I say, turning out of her embrace. "I need a drink" I say changing the topic. That seemed to do the trick. Ruby grabbed my hand excitedly and we made our way towards the bar.

The rest of the night nothing unusual happened. Nearly everyone came over to me at one point, wishing me well and pretty much saying they are pleased I didn't die, so that's good. My parents left around 10pm, taking Henry home with them. Just before midnight, the party was starting to die down, only about twenty people remained at Granny's. I was quite shocked really, not thinking that fairy tale characters would party the way they did, but I guess I have a lot to learn.

"Heads up.." Ruby whispered to me, before her and Belle ran away giggling in the opposite direction. What the.. Just as I'm about to go after them I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, you are looking well tonight love. Almost dying looks good on you." Seriously. Who is this guy. I just stare it him, unimpressed. "I'm Killian Jones." He gives me a smile, but that name means nothing to me. He waits for a response, recognition. "you might know me as Hook." Ohh. Well that makes sense, regarding his awful attire and the distinct smell of Rum.

"Hook, right. It's nice to meet you.. again." I scan the crowd, looking for an escape route. Ruby and Belle are no where to be seen. Regina is near the bar talking with Archie, however Hook's appearance seems to have caught her eye, and she's only half listening.

"So Love, getting fed up of Regina yet? You are more than welcome to come back to my place?" he suggests. What a slime. Where the hell did Ruby go? "We can leave now if you like?" He has leaned in close now, too close. He brings up his hook and slides it against my cheek. Out the corner of my eye I see Regina leave the diner. No! Take me with you! Don't leave me here alone! It happened again. That pain coursing through my head as my mind tries to decipher the new memory. This feels like deja vu again. I'm here, at Granny's, but this time I'm talking to Regina, we are laughing and having a good time. Hook comes over and starts hitting on me, pushing Regina out of the way. She leaves. When I manage to get out of Hook's grasp I run after her but she already left. I drive to her house, knocking on the door, pleading for her to talk to me. When she finally opens the door her eyes are filled with tears, but she looks annoyed. Not at me, but at herself. I tell her I'm sorry, and she tells me that I don't have to run anything by her, and if I want to be with Hook I can. I shake my head, pushing forward through the doorway towards her.

"Get off her! What are you doing?" Ruby has appeared again, and is pushing a very confused Hook away from me. My head burns, and I feel faint.

"I didn't do anything, she just fell!" Hook yells defensively before walking out of Granny's.

"Emma? Are you okay? Emma?" I'm sitting on a chair now, laying my face against the cool counter side. Ruby and Archie are on either side of me, steadying me. Belle appears with a glass of water.

"I'm fine, really." I lie. I need to see Regina. "Just too much to drink I guess." Another lie, I only had two drinks, and that was hours ago. Ruby looks at me suspiciously, but nods. "I just really want to go home." After much argument from Ruby, wanting to drive me herself, Archie drives me home as he has had nothing to drink. I wave goodbye to him, and head up the driveway.

"Here goes." I say to myself before entering the house. The house is quiet and all the lights are off. I make my way upstairs and see light streaming from under Regina's bedroom door. Knocking quietly I call out to her. Nothing. I call again, a little louder and slightly open the door.

"Regina?" I call, and hear a cupboard close from inside the bathroom. It goes silent. I wait. Nothing. "Regina, I know you are in here. I need to talk to you." I say, making my way further into her bedroom. Finally she appears out of the bathroom, eyes red, makeup washed away. She just glares at me, however, I also see relief in her face.

"You seemed to be getting quite cosy with Hook." She states, walking across her bedroom to her vanity table.

"Yeh, never gonna happen." I respond, getting a small smile from her. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me." At that she stops rummaging through her draw and turns to me, fear in her eyes. She walks over to the bed, sits down and replies with a simple "ok".

"Ok.." I start. "Something happened today. Well twice actually." She looks at me with wide eyes, waiting for me to continue. "I.. I think I remembered something."

"What!" she screams, running over to me. She was about to put her hands on me, but withdraws them at the last second. "wait, what do you remember?" She asks cautiously, taking a step back.

"Well... For one, I remembered you wearing that dress before." She looks nervous, she knows I've seen her wear that before, but there's something else. What is it about that dress? "And when you left Granny's I remember that happening before. I remember talking to you, and how I felt when I was with you, and then Hook came and interfered and you left. You left and I came after you. I came to your door and you said that you didn't own me, and I could date whoever I wanted… and then I moved towards you. That's it! That's all I remember." I say frustrated, searching her face for answers. She looks nervous still, she looks like she wants to run.

"You said you had a question?"

"Right, yeh.." I move closer to her, meeting her eyes. "What happened next?" She tries to look anywhere but me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replies, trying to turn away. I grab her arm, holding her in place. She is going to answer me.

"I think you do Regina. What happened after I entered your house? I need you to tell me." She doesn't answer me, just keeps avoiding eye contact. I bring my finger up under her chin, and force her to look at me. "I think I know." Her eyes are beginning to fill with tears. I can see she is scared, but I don't know why. Still she doesn't say anything, so I press further. "I think I kissed you." Her eyes search mine, then go down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. "Yeh. I kissed you."

Our lips meet. I don't know who closed the gap but I don't care. The feel of her lips on mine is like magic. The way we move together, it feels right, like we have always done this. Maybe we have. I'm starting to think that maybe this is normal for us. I melt into the kiss and soon feel her tongue graze my lower lip, begging for entrance, which of course I grant immediately. All the confusion and fear I have felt over the last week seem to disappear. This feels right. It's like, my body, my mind, was fighting to get this back, even if I don't remember it yet. This connection was too strong for me to ignore. At eighteen there was no way I would ever think about being with another girl, well woman. I liked the guys, loved the guys, I mean, I had Henry for goodness sake, gotta have a guy for that to work. But, it's like, my old self, well, the part of me I don't remember has merged itself with my eighteen year old self, and now I like chicks. Which is weird, cause it feels like just yesterday I was with Neil, I was in love with Neil, but now, now she is all I can think about, all I care about.

The need for oxygen finally pulls us apart, and she rests her head on my shoulder. She lifts her head and meets my eyes; her own filled with tears once again. She smiles slightly, and the tears start falling down her cheeks. I bring her in close and hold her, her arms immediately wrapping around me tightly. I don't know how long we stood like that, holding each other, but it didn't matter, everything was starting to make sense.

* * *

**Happy Easter Everyone! Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Regina's POV**

This night has been crazy, and wonderful, and confusing all at the same time. Emma remembers! She remembers me and her, and that night. God, it has been too long since I kissed her, since I really kissed her, and held her in my arms. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, just holding each other, but honestly it didn't matter. If it was only for a second I wouldn't have cared, just so long as I got to hold her again. We eventually parted, Emma looking into my eyes and smiling at me, wiping away the last of the tears falling down my cheeks. She had kissed me softly one more time and then left my room. My head was spinning, I didn't know how to feel. She had kissed me, Emma had kissed me. I didn't have her fully back yet though, she remembered one thing, she wasn't back yet. I went to bed, hardly sleeping at all, replaying that kiss over and over again.

When I woke the next morning I was nervous. I didn't get up for a long time, too scared that I had dreamt the whole thing. Too scared that Emma regretted it. Too scared to move, so I just kept staring at the ceiling. Finally I heard a soft knock on the door, and turned my head to see Henry tiptoeing in. When he saw I was awake he smiled and ran over to my bed, jumping into it and under the covers, just like he used to when he was younger.

"She remembered!" he grinned excitedly, hugging my side.

"Mm, she did." I agreed. I love moments like this with Henry. For a long time these moments were rare, especially just before the curse was broken. Once Emma and I started getting closer, and trying not to... well... destroy each other's happiness, Henry started getting closer to me again as well. The one good thing about this whole accident is having Henry here with me. He has been my rock; I don't know what I would have done without him.

"Mom? What does that mean? Is she getting better now? Will she be herself again? Will things go back to normal?" he asks me, curious for answers.

"Honestly, I don't know dear. It could mean that she is going to go back to our Emma, but it also could be a very long process, we may not have her back fully for a long time, or we could have her back tomorrow… I don't know." I don't know anything, my guess is as good as his. "Henry, how did you get home anyway? I wasn't expecting you back for hours."

"Oh. Ruby rang Snow this morning and told her about what happened with Mom and Hook last night. Snow and David are downstairs talking to her." Of course, I should have known. I guess finding out exactly what last night meant will have to wait until the Charming's leave. I tell Henry I will be down soon, and head off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I am showered and dressed, and make my way downstairs, where I know everyone will still be. As I enter the kitchen, everyone looks at me, but all I see is Emma. She has this shyness about her this morning, nervous even. She meets my eyes for a second before turning to look back at her mother.

"Good morning Snow, David." I say acknowledging their presence. "Emma." She looks at me and smiles before once again turning back to her mother.

"Morning Regina. Emma was just telling us about how she remembered something yesterday. Isn't it fantastic!" Snow responds excitedly. I wonder how much Emma told them. Snow was never one to get excited over our relationship, so it makes me wonder what exactly she has been told.

"It is indeed, dear. Hopefully, it means that other things will be coming back very shortly as well." I smile genuinely towards Snow. I make myself busy, sorting out coffees and making myself breakfast.

"..and yeah. I came back here, and Regina confirmed it.." Emma finally finishes her story, leaving out what actually happened when she got home. Finally David's work phone rings, and they leave shortly after, leaving me alone with Emma and Henry. There is tension in the room, I thought I was the only one that could sense it, but soon Henry excuses himself to go play his video games. Emma and I stand there for a long time, watching the place where Henry had just been standing. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, I begin to clean the kitchen. Cleaning the cups, my back towards Emma, I sense her move behind me. At first she doesn't speak, so I pretend that I don't notice her presence, too afraid of what she might say.

"Regina.." I hear her whisper from behind me. Oh God. She regrets it. She wishes she never kissed me. She was caught up in the moment of the memory, and how she felt then, but she doesn't feel the same now.

"It's okay Emma. You don't have to say it." I say, dropping the cup into the sink and turning around to face her. "We can forget last night ever happened. It's fine, you're not ready, or you don't feel the same. I understand." I say, trying to show indifference in my voice. She looks at me with those big eyes, searching my face. Reaching down she grabs my hands, holding them.

"That is not what I was going to say." She says quietly, smiling and looking down at her hands holding mine. "I want this. Yes, it scares the hell out of me. I have never felt this way before, especially with a woman, but I can't help but feel like this is where I am supposed to be. This is the only thing that has felt right since my accident. We were together before weren't we?" She asks. I nod in response, not able to form words. "That's why I am living in your house, and I'm guessing I don't have my own room? That's why everyone was so weird when you first came to see me, and why you called me honey that one time. I didn't hear you wrong, you did call it me." I can't help but stare, as she starts putting all the pieces together. "That's why Ruby asked how you were doing? God, I thought she and you were dating!"

"What?" I laugh at this. That's ridiculous. "No dear, Ruby and I have never dated, nor have I ever felt anything towards that girl." I hold her hands tighter in reassurance.

"But you feel something towards me?" She asks curiously, already knowing the answer, but having to hear it out loud to know that it's true.

"Yes, love. You are the only one I have feelings for. The way I feel about you, I have never felt for anyone, ever." I smile at her. I love her. I want to tell her I love her, but I don't want to scare her off. "Listen, Emma. We don't have to do anything. Just because you know now that we are a couple, doesn't mean you have to do or say anything you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into anything; I don't want to move to fast."

"Trust me, we are not moving too fast." She says, scrunching up her nose, damn she's cute. "Can I.. um.." she asks nervously, dropping my hands and looking to the ground.

"What? Can you what?" Why is she nervous all of a sudden?

"Can I kiss you again?" I don't respond, watching and waiting for her to meet my eyes. Once her eyes meet mine, I grab her face with my hands, keeping eye contact.

"You never, ever, need to ask me that." I say smirking slightly before I lean in and capture her lips for the second time since her accident. God, how I have missed kissing her. This time it is Emma who deepens the kiss, running her tongue along my bottom lip. My hands move to her waist, pulling her closer as her hands move to my hair. God I have missed this! Suddenly, a knock pulls us apart, and we are both gasping for air as we look towards the noise.

"So, I guess you remember more than what you told Grandma then hey?" Henry asks, a smile from ear to ear. We both laugh nervously, slowly stepping away from each other. I've never been one for PDA, especially in front of my son. Henry runs to the cupboard, pulls out an Easter egg, and runs back out of the room.

"Do not eat all that chocolate Henry!" I call after him, "Lunch will be done soon!" I turn to face Emma again, face still flushed, breath not quite back to normal. She has a mischievous look on her face. I raise my brow, questioning her.

"Speaking of food." She starts, closing the distance between us again. "How about I take you out on a date tonight?"

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina's POV**

Casual clothes… Well, that didn't leave me with too hard a decision for tonight's date. Slipping on a pair of jeans, and a tight fitting shirt I made my way downstairs, checking my makeup one more time in the mirror in the hallway. Emma was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, whispering with Henry. Hearing me on the stairs they both turn.

"Wow." Emma responds, dragging her eyes up and down my body. She was not subtle; I guess that's something that never changed with her. "You look beautiful."

"Thankyou dear, so do you." I say, blushing slightly. Emma too is wearing jeans and a shirt. "So where are we going?" I ask curiously. Her and Henry had been whispering all day.

"Well, I thought we could go to the town fair." Emma says. I look at her trying to tell if she is serious or not. "Come on Regina, don't make that face! It will be fun, I promise. Have you ever been to the fair before?"

"No, I can't say that I have." It's not exactly what I would call a good time, but Emma and Henry's excitement is all I need to have me agree.

The car is filled with chatter on the way to the town square where the fair is being held. Storybrooke has never held a fair before, but many have been keen to have one since the curse broke. This year will be the first. Honestly, I almost forgot that we were still holding it, being caught up with the whole 'Emma' thing. I have to admit though, I am a little excited. I have only ever seen fairs on the television before, and they were always so bright and colourful, and everyone was laughing and having fun. Maybe this will turn out to be a good date after all.

As we arrive at the fair, I can't help but stare at the sight. It was exactly like the movies. There were so many lights, and all you could hear was the laughter of the town. It was beautiful. I turn to say something to Henry, but I see him running off in the other direction towards his friends.

"Henry?" I call after him. He turns around and waves, before going back to his friends.

"Relax Regina, we already made plans, he's staying with.. um.. Hansel and Gretel… so weird." She laughs at herself, before taking my hand. I look at her, and then down to our entwined fingers. We aren't much of a hand holding couple, we don't really like to parade around our relationship through the town, but right now I don't care. I just want to hold her hand, and go on the freaking Ferris wheel! I feel my smile get even wider as I see the Ferris wheel at the other end of the aisle.

"Can we go on?" I ask her, childish excitement evident in my voice. She just laughs, and pulls me towards the line. Soon we are seated. This was amazing, the view from the top, you could see the whole town! The lights of the fair shone brightly, creating a beautiful rainbow of colours. Never has the town looked so pretty.

"Having fun?" Emma asked me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Honestly, I am. Thankyou."

Soon the ride is over, and Emma is begging for me to go in the haunted mansion.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Please." If she wasn't so cute when she begged.. uh. Well she got her way.

Slowly we made our way into the Haunted Mansion. We were only into the first room, and already Emma's grip on my hand had become tighter.

"Scared love?" I asked, teasingly.

"No." I could hear the pout in her voice. "I've got you to protect me." God she was corny sometimes, but I loved it. I could feel her flinch, every time we walked through something hanging from the ceiling. The third room was filled with mirrors, and we spent a long time pulling faces, and laughing at each other's morphed reflections. The fourth room was a pitch black maze-like room, we couldn't see a thing. Emma never let go of my hand once. She was whispering to me, making jokes and swearing when after five minutes we still hadn't found a way out.

"Emma? Regina? Is that you?" Was that Snow?

"Shh!" Emma whispered all too loudly. "I think it's Snow. Quick." She started pulling me quickly around the room, no longer being silly and making jokes.

"Emma!" I squealed, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Finally she found the exit, but she had no interest in searching the other rooms, and made a dash for the exits. Finally, we had left the mansion, and I pulled her hand to slow her pace.

"Are you hiding from your mother?" I ask, laughing as Emma checks the exit to make sure no one followed us.

"Yep!" She smiles, "Come on!" Once again she drags me along, this time slowly, taking a leisurely walk around the fair. We stop and buy some candy floss, another thing I had never done. It was so sugary, but it tasted amazing. We started off sharing one, but when I wouldn't share anymore, Emma just shook her head and went to buy another. At one point I saw Henry racing around with his friends, carrying a giant teddy bear in his arms. I'm glad he was enjoying himself.

We spent the rest of the night wandering around, playing some of the games and riding a couple more rides, as well as dodging Snow. I felt like a teenager. Dodging my girlfriends parents, but I loved it. The adrenaline I felt when we spotted her, and the fear of being caught, it was indescribable.

"Regina! Run!" Emma suddenly yelled, gesturing towards Snow and David who had just entered the same section as us. We both ran, laughing and pushing our way through the crowds, yelling 'apologies' along the way. Emma made a sudden turn, and pulled me into the shadows behind one of the rides, pushing me against the wall. "shh." She whispered, trying to hide both of us even more. We stood there, squished against a wall, her body pressed against mine, when we finally spot Snow and David walking past. We wait a little longer, making sure the coast is clear, but after a few more minutes, Emma still doesn't move off me.

"Emma?" I whisper into her ear. "I'm pretty sure they have gone now."

"Mhm," she murmurs, nuzzling into my neck, "I know." Soon I feel her lips on my collar bone, and I gasp in surprise. She brings her arms around my waist and somehow manages to pull me even closer, placing kissing up my neck, finally reaching my lips. Our lips meet again, and for a while I forget everything around us. There is no fair, there is no town people that could catch us at any moment, there was no accident that took away my love for so long. It is just me and her, in this moment, connecting like we used to. I break away from her lips, needed much needed air, and make my way to her neck, to the one place I know that drives her crazy. I begin kissing and sucking, feeling her squirm underneath me, as her hands make her way to my hair, bring my lips back to hers. I feel something wet on my face, and hear the squeals of some of the townsfolk. I look up, and see the sky has become darker, and rain has begun to fall upon the fair. I watch as everyone starts running for their cars and shelter, trying to get out of the rain. Looking back at Emma, I see drops of rain falling down her face, wetting her clothing and hair. I reach up, and brush the loose wet hair behind her ear, grabbing her hand and turning to leave, but she pulls me back, pushing me once again against the wall.

"It's raining." I tell her, but all I see is lust in her eyes.

"So?" she asked, once again leaning forward and claiming my lips.

By the time we had left the fair, it was almost deserted. It had stopped raining, but we were completely drenched. Pulling up at the house, Emma grabbed my hand again as I got out the car, and made our way upstairs. When we came to my bedroom door she stopped.

"Well, I have to say that was the best date I have ever been on." She smiles, slowly pulling me forward.

"Mmm." I murmur, as our lips meet for the millionth time that night. "Goodnight dear." I say when we finally part.

"Goodnight." With that, she makes her way to her own room, and I close my door behind me. Making my way into my bathroom, I can't contain the happiness I feel. I look in the mirror, and notice my smudged makeup, slightly swollen lips, and messy hair, but I didn't care. I shake my head, and laugh at myself, noticing the massive grin upon my face.

"Oh Emma," I say to myself, "The things you do to me."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma's POV**

I'm going back to work today. Well... not back to work back to work, but I'm going into the station, and pretty much following David around all day. I hope something interesting happens, like a car chase, or dwarves gone wild or something! Knowing my luck, David will probably just be doing paper work all day, and I'll be sat there twiddling my thumbs, staring at the ceiling. I like David, I do, but sometimes I find it hard to talk to him. Like, if I have something to talk about it's fine, but I don't find it as easy with him as I do say Regina or Ruby, or even Snow. I could talk to them about nothing for hours. So please, please, please, let something happen today. Maybe I should take a book with me... and food... no, no food, that will give me an excuse to go see Ruby at the diner.

Pulling up to the station I can't help but feel a little excited. This is mine. I'm the sheriff. This is my job. I protect the town. That's so cool. Walking into the office, I can't help but feel kind of superior. I feel so cool right now… man I'm a dork… As I enter the room, David is sitting at a desk, paperwork everywhere, great it's going to be a long day. He looks up at me, smiling.

"Hey Emma." He says, getting out of his seat.

"Hey." I respond, looking around the room, slowing taking in everything; couple of cells, dartboard, coffee machine, desk, office and toilet.

"I just have to finish up some of this paperwork, then I thought we could do some patrolling round town in the sheriffs car. If you want?"

"Seriously!? That would be cool! .. I mean. Yeah, sounds good." Such. A. Dork. Oh well. David just laughs at me, then goes back to his paper work. I start walking around, picking up a dart and throwing it towards the board, missing completely and hitting the wall. Ok, no more darts. I make my way over to the cells. Stepping inside, I sit down on one of the beds. I wonder if I've ever been in here? Probably not, I mean, I'm the sheriff, though something does seem familiar. Pushing the thought from my mind I head back over to David, who is staring at some file.

"So, where is my desk?" I ask. Maybe in the office?

"Yours is in the office just there. Go have a look." He says, pointing towards a room at the back. I make my way over, slowly opening the door and popping my head inside. It is a pretty messy office, though I should have expected it since it is mine. There is a bin full of rubbish, and notes and papers covering the desk, most of which are just little drawings or reminders. Walking around the desk I sit down on my chair. Yep, so cool. There's a computer on the desk, and I reach over and turn it on, hoping there's no password. The computer comes on, and sure enough 'Enter password'. Great.

"David?" I yell.

"What is it Emma?" he responds.

"Uh… what's the password for the laptop?" please know it, please know it.

"Oh, um I'm not sure about that one. That is actually your private laptop, not a work one. Sorry." I have my own laptop? Awesome! What the hell would I put the password as though… it could be a million and one things. Ok, let's try my birthday. Nope. What about Henry's birthday? What is Henry's birthday?

"David? Sorry to bother you again, but what's Henry's birthday?" That wasn't it either, and he didn't know Regina's. What about just 'Regina'? No. Damn it. Hmmm. Looking around the room, I try to find anything that could help me figure this out. I see a calendar on the wall, and walk over; maybe Regina's birthday will be written down. I take down the calendar and start flipping through it. Suddenly something catches my eye. I wonder? Going over to the computer, I type in the date. It worked! Mine and Regina's anniversary. God I must be so smitten with her. The screen finally loads and once again I am shown just how in love with this woman I am. The background picture is me kissing her cheek, and her scrunching up her face in the most adorable way. By the way most of the town still treats Regina, I am obviously one of the only ones that sees this side to her. That absolutely adorable cute side. Damn, I am lucky. What should I look at? Hm… how about more pictures? Once in the pictures album, I start going through all the pictures, there's hundreds of them; Henry at soccer, I didn't even know he played soccer, camping trip, Christmas day. We all look so happy. I wish I could remember this.

"Emma? You ready to go?" David is standing at my door now, jacket on, keys in hand.

"Yep." I say, logging out of the computer. I will have to remember to take this home later.

At first being in the Sheriff's car and patrolling Storybrooke was exciting. After an hour of driving around, and nothing happening, it kind of starts to lose its edge. I keep scanning the streets, hoping for something to happen, but nothing does. Everyone is so pleasant, and friendly, I want some drama! Surely not everyone here is like that. Where are the bad guys? The evil villains?

"Hungry?" David asks, pulling up outside Granny's. Oh thank you, finally something to do.

"Starving." Walking into Granny's I immediately walk over to Ruby. "Hey!" I say, smiling at her. She returns the smile, and leans over the count to start talking.

"So what's up? How's work?"

"It's uh… nothing has happened yet…" I sigh, putting my head on the counter.

"Yeh, sorry hun, it's like that sometimes." She pats my shoulder. "So, what will it be?"

"Something really greasy, Regina's dinners are amazing, like seriously, but I need something unhealthy!" I laugh. David walks over then, after talking with one of the dwarves, I don't know which one, and places his order too. Halfway through our meal David's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" he answers, "Ok, ok, what happened?" Maybe something is going to happen after all. "We'll be right there." Placing money on the counter, he gestures towards the door, and we both make a run for the car.

"What happened? Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. I shouldn't be excited, but I can't help it, it's kind of exciting.

"There's a fight over the other side of town, a neighbour called it in." Cool a fight!

"Who is it? Like fairy-tale wise?" I wonder which fairy-tale characters would get in a fight?

"Um, I don't actually know their fairy-tale name… they aren't one of the characters you would know, they are townsfolk. I actually get called over to their houses a lot. The Robinson and Stone family don't get along, and are always getting into disputes." He responds, shaking his head. Damn, I was kind of hoping it was like someone I knew, oh well, still pretty cool.

We arrive in a part of town I have never been to before. It's still nice, but I would say it is probably the roughest area of Storybrooke. Stepping out of the car I can already hear screaming and something that sounds like glass smashing.

"Stay behind me, try to calm them down if you can, but don't get in between them." David yells to me, as he makes his way inside. Once we enter the house my excitement disappears. The house is a tip, there is rubbish everywhere. There is broken glass and plates and furniture scattered across the floor, I have to watch where I am going. Making my way further into the house to where the yelling is, I finally see two men pushing and shoving each other, a couple of punches being thrown, an old woman screaming at them in the corner. I have no idea what to do. What do I do? What can I do? I rush over to the woman, and try to calm her, but instead she just starts screaming at me. I stand there for a while, being screamed at, before going back to my original spot across the room. I watch as David tries to reason with the two men, trying to get them to stop fighting and listen to him. Nothing seems to be working and as he tries to get in between them once more, a punch misses its intended victim and hits David, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" I yell running over to the man who just punched my dad, shoving him hard. He takes no notice of me, and pushes me roughly to the side, throwing me against the wall and hitting my face hard against the edge. Pain immediately courses through my cheek, and I cry out, immediately bringing my hand to cradle my face. Checking my fingers, I don't see blood. That's good, but it still bloody hurts! I see the fury build in David's face as he sees me cradled on the floor, holding my cheek.

"That's it!" he yells, pulling out his gun. "I tried to reason with you guys, I tried to be kind, but not anymore. You are both under arrest for domestic violence and assaulting both Sheriff's!" He yells, pointing the gun towards the men. "Now stop and put your hands where I can see them. I don't want a reason to use this." Both men stop, see the seriousness portrayed on David's features, and turn to face him, hands held up in surrender, the woman now sobbing hysterically.

Handcuffing both men, and putting them in the backseat of the car, I see David talking on his phone. I walk over to him, and he turns to me, guilty.

"What?" I ask concerned.

"I called Regina. She's on her way." He says sheepishly.

"You what!" I yell. "Why the hell did you call her? I told you I am fine, it's just a bruise!"

"You don't know that Emma, and after everything that has happened, I truly think it would be best to go get it checked out." Turning, he makes his way to the car, leaving me on the driveway.

"What about you? You got punched! Don't you need to see someone too?" I cannot believe he did this, and he got punched, he's just as bad.

"I'm fine. Just wait here, she'll be here soon." He laughs, opening the door. "Oh, and just a heads up, Regina was pretty freaked out when I told her." With that he quickly closes the door and heads off. No more than five minutes later, I see Regina's car speeding up the street. Oh man. The car stops directly in front of me, and a very upset, very angry Regina steps out, immediately running up to me.

"Are you ok!? Oh my God! Look at your face! I cannot believe this. I told you it was a bad idea. I just knew something like this would happen. Augh. When I see the man who did this.." she rambles on, hugging me, and assessing my face, her own filled with a mixture of emotions.

She continued to rant the whole way to the hospital, the whole time we were in the hospital, and only stopped once the Doctor came back with the x-ray results.

"It's not broken." He announced, and I felt both myself and Regina relax. "It also shouldn't affect you in anyway because of your previous accident, so don't worry about that either. I wrote you a prescription for some pain relief, they can make you very drowsy though, so no driving if you take some. If you have any further questions don't hesitate to ask." With that he was gone. I turn to Regina, relieved that it was nothing serious. Looking into her eyes, I see that they have begun to get teary, and her bottom lip has started to quiver.

"Regina.." I start, gesturing her to me. She embraces me in her arms, soft cries falling from her lips.

"I was so scared Emma. When David rang, it was like it was happening all over again… and I know it's not the same thing, I know that… it's just I was so worried, I couldn't go through that again… it almost broke me last time…" She cries into my shoulder.

"I know, it's okay, I'm okay." I whisper, rocking her softly.

Once we got home, I took some of the pain relief the doctor prescribed, and Regina and I sat down on the couch to watch some tv. I knew there was no way she was going to let me out of her sight, so there was no point going up to my room. Re-runs of 'Friends' was on, and we settled down on the couch, my head on Regina's lap, her softly playing with my hair. I could feel her watching me, studying my face, and my new injury. The pain meds starting kicking in and I could feel myself slowly becoming drowsy. Softly Regina leant down and kissed my cheek.

"No more accidents for a while, okay love?" I heard her whisper, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Regina's POV**

I'm trying not to be overprotective, I am. It's just really hard. I know I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about the accident at work, I just panicked. Her mind is still trying to heal itself, she didn't need another bang to the head. I need to relax, and calm down, and trust that she is ok, and will be ok. So today she is going shopping with Snow, and I am not going to text or ring to check up on things, I am just going to trust she is ok. I'm also going to have to stop thinking about her, and get back to work. Right, ok. No more thinking about Emma. Focus on this report. Uhhh, but it's so boring. Ok, concentrate, concentrate… I wonder what she's doing right now?... no! Work. File. Read.

After another two more hours of trying to focus on my work, and only getting through half of what I needed to, I decide to call it a day. It's four o'clock now, and Emma should be home. Gathering up all my paperwork, I shove it into my bag, and head out of the office, almost bumping into my secretary as I head out the door, too focused on getting home to watch where I am going.

Pulling up in my driveway, I hear music from inside the house. That's strange, it doesn't sound like the usual music we listen to. Walking into the house, I swear it sounds like live music. A guitar maybe? Walking towards the back of the house, where the sound is coming from, I start to hear Emma and Henry's voices. They are laughing and talking, and then the guitar starts again and I hear singing. Emma? I stand at the doorway of the second lounge room. Emma and Henry are sat on the floor, legs crossed, both with a guitar. Where the hell did they get those from? I watch Emma play, and listen as she continues to sing.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together..."

Damn her voice! The only time I ever hear Emma sing is in the car, or if we have the music on in the house, but we are all singing and I never really payed attention before. I never heard her sing like this. Her voice was magical, and the way she smiled into some of the lyrics… man, it gave me goose bumps, it was like she was lost in the song.

"Ok, try that second chord again, it didn't sound quite right." I watch as Henry looks down at the guitar, and places his fingers on the strings, face scrunched up as he tries to work it out. "Yeah ok, that's the problem. Bring your third finger down one string. That's it! Try that now." Henry plays the chord again, and smiles up at Emma as he gets it right. This is what I have always wanted. Right here, this image of my family. It doesn't get more perfect than this.

"Mom!" I turn towards Henry. He is smiling brightly at me, "Look what Emma bought!"

"I see." I say, walking over to where they are sitting; blushing slightly at being caught as Emma turns around and smiles at me. "I didn't know you played?"

"Yeah, I have since I was twelve. One of the foster homes I was in gave me an old guitar. I started playing and never stopped. When I saw the music store at the mall, I couldn't help but go and have a look. This one looks so much like my old one, I couldn't not buy it." she says, smiling and looking down at the guitar on her lap. "I also thought it would be a fun family activity. Henry's a pretty fast learner. He's picking it up fairly quickly."

"Mom, look at what I can play!" Henry says excitedly. He carefully places his fingers on the strings, looking at Emma for reassurance, before strumming the guitar. It's not a song yet, but he manages to change chords a few times.

"That is fantastic Henry. You'll be playing like a pro in no time." I smile, rubbing his back, and taking a seat next to him.

"There's one more thing..." Emma starts, and I look over to her; her face showing a childlike grin, like she's up to something. Reaching behind the couch she pulls out a guitar case and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask, confused, taking the case from Emma. I look between Henry and Emma, and they are both grinning from ear to ear.

"Open it." I put the case on the ground, and flip the catch, opening the lid. Inside is a guitar. Light brown wood, golden strings, it is beautiful.

"What's this?" I repeat, running my hand over the instrument.

"It's a guitar." Emma smiles at me, shaking her head. "Your guitar."

"My guitar?" I ask, looking up at Emma. "You bought me a guitar?" I couldn't believe it. She actually bought me a guitar? No one has ever bought me something like this before.

"Of course, I said I thought it could be a family activity, and we are all a family, right? So I bought you a guitar." She responds, as though it's not such a big deal." This was huge. I didn't know what to say. There wasn't a lot of people who bought me things, Emma and Henry only usually, and that was only on birthdays or Christmas. But Emma just went out and bought this, just because she wanted to. It wasn't a special occasion; she just bought us all a guitar because she wanted to play with us, to play with me. That meant the world to me.

"Emma… I… Thank you." I manage to say, whilst gently lifting the guitar from its case. I bring the guitar onto my lap, mirroring Emma and Henry's position. Slowly I use my thumb to stroke down the strings, listening to the ring it makes. I can't help a smile form on my lips, as I look up at Emma, who's looking at me with awe.

"Henry, why don't you go practice what I taught you in your room? I'll try and teach your mom some stuff now, okay?" Emma says to Henry, never taking her eyes off me. Henry happily grabs his guitar and books and sets off towards his room.

"You look hot with that guitar Mayor Mills." Emma says seductively, once Henry has left the room. I can feel a blush form on my cheeks, and I look back down to the guitar.

"So, what do I do?" I ask, trying to relieve the building tension in the room. I don't look up at Emma, but I can feel her smiling at me.

"Ok," she says, settling back down and pulling her guitar onto her lap. "Your left hand is what makes the chords, so like, the notes and stuff." She starts, gesturing her left hand over the top of the guitar. "Your right hand is what makes the noise." She runs her thumb over the strings, eliciting sound. She moves closer to me, so she is sitting right in front of me. "We are going to learn the G chord first. So try and copy what my fingers do." She places her fingers on three strings. I try to copy it but it's a lot harder than it looks. Leaning forward, she helps place my fingers on the right strings. Next she shows me D. After a while, I am able to swap between G and D fairly quickly, at least I think so.

"Ok, what now. How do you do that strum thing?" I ask, looking at Emma expectantly. She is a very good teacher, and I am actually really enjoying this, I wonder why I never tried an instrument before? It's so much fun!

"Ok, this part is hard for some people." She responds. After a while of me trying to strum, but not quite getting it, Emma has an idea. "Ok, um, let's try this." She contemplates, placing her guitar in its case. She steps behind me and leans down, wrapping her arms around me.

"Emma? What on earth are you doing?" I ask, shocked at the sudden contact.

"I'm helping." She responds happily. Placing her left arm on my shoulder, she reaches her right around so her hand is on top of mine. "Like this." She says, slowly helping my hand to move up and down, eliciting a beautiful sound from the guitar. I feel her move a little closer, adjusting her position, when I smell something familiar.

"Emma? Are you wearing perfume?" I ask, turning my head to look at her.

"Uh, yeah. I bought it today. Does it not smell ok?" She asks, seeing the look on my face. It's not that it smelled bad, oh no, that was not it. She was wearing the same perfume that she had always worn. She didn't wear it often, only on special occasions, but that scent bought back a lot of good memories. How is it, out of all the perfumes they sold at the store, she would pick the same one?

"No, it smells amazing. It's very you." I smile, reassuringly. I can't help but think this is another sign that I am slowly getting her back.

"Emma?" I ask, as she returns to her position in front of me.

"Mm?"

"Would you mind singing for me?" I ask shyly. Smiling, she grabs her guitar, and once again I am lost in the sound of her voice.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma's POV**

Damn. Hot damn. Hot, Hot, Hot. Damn she looked hot. No other word comes to my mind as I watch Regina pack her bag. It's Henry's first game for the season, and Regina has on a team uniform shirt and shorts. Very short shorts, that showed off a lot of leg. It was hot. How on earth did I ever let her leave the house like that? She says she wears it to every one of Henry's games, to support his team. I tell you, if I had to play, there's no way I'd be able to concentrate with Regina looking like that.

"Emma?" What? Huh? Regina's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, slowly bringing my eyes from her legs to meet her face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, quickly scanning down her outfit, trying to find a fault.

"No! Nothing's wrong. I just like your outfit." I say, smiling shyly. "You look nice." I watch a small blush spread across her cheeks, okay, hot and incredibly cute.

"Well thankyou dear. Are you going to put yours on?" She asks. Wait what? Mine? There is no way I would ever EVER wear something like that. No way.

"Excuse me? I have an outfit like... like that?" I ask, pointing towards Regina's shorts. There's no way. She then starts laughing, doubling over with how hard she is laughing.

"Oh, Emma… Relax dear!" She barely manages to make out. "You don't wear something like this. You never did. Oh my, you should have seen your face Love." She continues to laugh until tears start falling down her cheeks. I'm laughing with her now, and we only stop when Henry interrupts and says we need to leave.

On the way to the soccer field, Henry explained to me how his team got their name, The Storybrooke Cobras. He tells me of how when I first came to town, our code name for the mission of breaking the curse was 'Operation Cobra'. When the team was first made last year, the children were allowed to choose their own team name. Henry nominated Cobra, explaining that is was 'Operation Cobra' that helped break the curse, and therefore if they were the 'Storybrooke Cobras' they could never lose. The team put it to a vote and since that day the team have been the Cobras. The team colours are black and yellow. He mentioned something about 'the light within the darkness', or something, another curse/goodvsevil metaphor. He's a pretty smart kid to think of these things, whether the colours were intentional or not.

As soon as we pulled up to the field Henry was out of the car and hurrying us both to get everything out.

"Mom I see Hansel! Can I go over?" Henry said excitedly, waving to his friend already on the field with half a dozen other boys.

"Yes." She answered, giving our son a hug. "Good luck sweetheart, just do your best. We'll be right over there." She gestured to a place on the other side of the field.

"Ok. Thanks! Bye mom!" He yelled over his shoulder to me, as he ran over to his team. He called me mom. I couldn't help feel butterflies at the name. He obviously just said it out of habit, and forgot that I don't remember exactly being his mom, but I liked the sound of it. I feel like a mom, Henry's mom. He feels like my son, and I know, in my mind, I haven't known him for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that I am his mom. I stare after him, and feel a tear fall down my face.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Regina asked, stepping in front of me and wiping away my tear.

"He called me Mom." I smiled at Regina. "He called me Mom." Regina placed a light kiss on my lips and smiled at me.

"That's because you are his Mom Emma." She says, grabbing my hand. "Come on."

Regina has the whole setup going. She's very prepared, not that I expected any less. She has chairs for us, a cooler with drinks, snacks for the boys, and hats and sunscreen (even though she made us apply some before we left the house), plus a jumper in case it gets cold. Sitting down in the chair that Regina says is mine, I look around at the other people who have showed up to support our team. There's a lot of people I recognise, my parents, Ruby, even Rumpelstiltskin.

"Coke?" Regina asks, offering me a can. I take it gratefully.

"Regina?" I ask, looking towards her. "The other day I was in my office, and I was looking at the calendar, and it had our anniversary on it."

"Mm." Regina said, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, how come it wasn't on Easter? I mean, wasn't that when we got together?"

"Technically it was the first time we admitted each other's feeling towards one another, yes. However, we didn't make our relationship official for a long time. We were both confused and struggling with these new feelings. Our anniversary marks the day that you asked me to be your girlfriend." She stated, reaching over and grabbing my hand. She brought my hand up and gently kissed it before bringing it down and resting our entwined fingers on her lap. "One of the best days of my life."

We sat talking for another ten minutes as we waited for the game to start. My parents and Ruby eventually came and sat with us, each having their own chairs. This was obviously something we always did, as Regina didn't seem surprised when they joined us. We see the boys run onto the field, ready to face the opposing team from Chicago. I learned that because nobody can still leave Storybrooke, we always play home games, and teams always come here to verse us. I don't know how we always manage that, but then again, Rumpel is in charge of all that, so it doesn't surprise me that it all works out. As the boys make their way onto the field, Regina stands up and makes her way to the fence line.

"What is she doing?" I ask Ruby, who has taken the seat next to me.

"Oh, she always cheers from the fence line. Whenever Henry is playing, she's at the fence." Ruby explains.

The game begins, and Henry and his teammates start running around the field, chasing the ball. Honestly, I don't really get the game, like certain people do certain things, and can't go past certain points or something. I don't know. I'm trying to watch the game, trying to watch my son, honestly I am, but my eyes keep getting distracted by my oh so hot girlfriend cheering on the sidelines. From her cheers of encouragement, it's obvious to everyone whose mother she is. It is also obvious that she actually understands the game, yelling out to certain boys as to whom they should pass the ball to. I don't know. Like I said, I was more focussed on her. She was mesmerizing, the way she was jumping up and down with excitement, the way her face scrunched up when we were really close to scoring a goal, it was adorable.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" I heard Ruby whisper to me.

"What?" I say, looking around, making sure nobody heard her.

"You remembered more than just what you told Snow didn't you? You remembered being with her?" She questioned.

"Sort of." I whispered back. "I mean, I remembered how I felt that night, and going to her house, and I guessed that I kissed her."

"Have you? Kissed her?" Ruby presses further, excitement on her face. I feel myself blush, and give myself away. "OMG you totally have!" she yells all too loudly, making everyone turn and look at us. Both of us smiling sheepishly, as everyone turns back to the game.

"Shh. Yes okay!" I whisper. "I kissed her. I kissed lots, and we kind of went on a date."

"What?! OMG. Wait. So your parents don't know? How could they not know? Why haven't you told them?"

"Yeah, they know. I told them a couple of days ago."

"Wait… then why are we whispering?" Ruby laughs.

"I don't know. I just still feel weird. I mean, I never had parents before, and it's still weird for me." I admit.

Second half of the game, I stand with Regina at the fence, trying to pay attention to the game. At least here I only have a side view of her, and not the back; definitely less distracting. The score was two all, and there was five minutes left on the clock. I found out that Henry was Striker, which meant it was his job to shoot the goals. I watched as the two teams rallied and kicked the ball up and down the field. Finally Hansel got the ball. He kicked it to a boy I didn't know. This boy ran the ball up the field, dodging kids off the other team, he was actually pretty good. He kicked the ball towards Henry, who rebounded the ball off his chest and headed towards the goal. I watched as he kicked the ball, sending it flying towards the goal, the goalie launching for it but missing. The ball hit the net and the crowd went wild as the whistle blew to finish the game. The team all ran to Henry, hugging him and hi-fiving each other. Henry then ran over to us, grinning ear to ear, much like Regina and me.

"Did you see!? Did you see!?" he screamed excitedly, jumping the fence.

"You did great kid!" I said, as he launched himself onto me, hugging me tight, before making his way over to Regina to do the same.

"I am so proud of you Henry." She smiled, embracing him tightly. "Go get your things and go change and we'll go to Granny's to celebrate." Henry was off in a dash, heading towards the changing rooms.

"I didn't think I could do it. The goal looked so tiny, but I just concentrated and then kicked and it went it!" Henry explained for the millionth time. We were joined by Snow, David and Ruby for lunch. Granny came over from time to time, to chat and congratulate Henry as well.

Looking around the table at everyone I realised something. My whole life I had spent wanting a family, wanting to belong somewhere, and now I have it. I have my parents, and I have friends, and a son, an amazing son, and I have found someone who loves me, who really loves me. I watch and listen as everyone replays the final minutes of the game, laughing and joking with each other. This is what I wanted. This is what I always wanted, and I can't believe I actually got it. I just hope my older self realises how lucky I am.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I dont know if it needed it, I'm unsure, but I bumped up the rating for this chapter to M, just in case. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Ow! Damn that felt good. I can't help but wonder how we got here, me being pinned against the front door as Regina assaults my neck with her lips. How did we get here? The night had been so normal… not that I am complaining… trust me, no complaints here… it's just interesting how things can go from one place to somewhere else so fast. The night started off as usual with me waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Regina. I have come to the realisation over the last couple of weeks that Regina always takes a long time to get ready. Me, I just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, little bit of makeup, run my fingers through my hair and I'm good to go. Regina on the other hand, can be up there for hours. So far I had been waiting for her for forty-five minutes. That's after I got ready and took Henry to my parents and returned back home. I have no idea what she does up there, but I got to tell you, when she comes down those stairs, it is so worth the wait.

I wrap my arms tighter around her waist, forcing us closer. Her body is flush against mine, and I move my head so I can capture her lips, her hands immediately cupping my cheeks. Those hands that not so long ago were entwined with mine as we sat and watched a movie at the theatre. It was a simple gesture, holding hands, but something I had become to love. I didn't even think about it anymore, it was just instinctual to grab hold of her hand. We had sat like that through the whole film, only letting go when someone needed a drink or a snack. When the movie had finished, we had continued to hold hands on the way to the restaurant. Never, at any point, did I think that those hands would soon be places other than my own.

Finally, without ever parting, the door managed to open and we practically fell into the hallway, giggling as we steadied ourselves, and then immediately locking lips once more. This time it was me to hold Regina against the door, pinning her hands above her head as I began to kiss my way down her neck and across her collar bone, finding the place I had learned over the last week that drove her insane. I feel the moan before I hear it escape from her lips, and smile into her neck. She brings her hands down and I feel them on my waist, spinning me round so my back is to her front. Her hands find their way to my stomach, hugging me tightly, while her mouth finds my ear, gently taking it between soft lips. Two hours ago we were in this exact same position, only completely different. We were waiting for our table at the restaurant, and Regina was hugging me from behind, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Even then, I did not imagine the night would lead here.

I bring my hands up to tangle them in Regina's hair, slightly moving her face down so I can kiss her. The kiss is slow, not like the others shared tonight. This is different, more passionate. I turn slowly in her embrace, kissing her more deeply. Finally she breaks away, her eyes a darker shade than they were previously tonight. Without words she takes my hand and begins leading me upstairs. Oh God. Is this really happening? Are we really going to do this? Am I ready to do this? I mean obviously I have done this before, I'm not a virgin or anything, but I've never been with a woman before, well as far as I remember anyway. What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm different to what I usually am? What if my scars disgust her? What if I can't please her? What if what if what if. Can I do this? Regina leads me into her room and closes the door behind us. I watch as she walks back over to me, eyes raking up and down my body, man she looked hot right now. Slowly she brought her hands up, and removed my jacket, dropping it on the floor. I look down at the jacket, and back up at Regina. I'm frozen; I don't know what to do. Should I continue getting undressed? Should I undress her?

"Emma, we don't have to do this if you don't want to?" Regina asks, concerned, obviously my panic has spread to my face. I look into her eyes, so dark and filled with want, but I also see concern, and love. Making the obvious decision, like I'm going to say no, I remove my own shirt, leaving me in only bra and jeans. Moving closer, I close the gap between us, and gently kiss her lips.

"I want this." I whisper, capturing her lips once more. The kiss starts gentle, but soon escalates as tongues meet and breathing soon becomes a problem. Regina moves to my neck, running her hands all over my back and stomach. Turning us around, I begin pushing her towards the bed, no longer worried, just impatient. Just before we reach the bed I wrap my hand round Regina's back, and slowly unzip her dress. She lets it fall to the ground, and I stand gaping at her. How did I get so lucky? Seriously, I want to know the answer? How on earth did I get so lucky as to have this gorgeous woman love me, and give herself to me? Seriously, she is a Goddess. I slowly drag my eyes up her body; up her toned legs, over her gorgeous hips and toned stomach, further and further until I reach her eyes. She is smirking at me, I love that smirk. That smirk is so sexy.

"I want this so bad." I repeat, before pushing her onto the bed and straddling her lap. We continue to kiss until I know my lips are swollen, but I don't care. Rolling us over, Regina is now on top, looking down at me. She begins placing light kisses from my ear, down my neck to my stomach and back up until she reaches my lips. We haven't gone this far before. Kisses here and there, a light make out session when Henry is at school or at my parents, but everything has been over the shirt stuff. I didn't think I was ready for this, ready to be this intimate with Regina yet. Right now though, with her above me, looking at me in such a loving way, I can't help but feel completely ready, and wonder why it has even taken us this long. Regina is gorgeous, and sexy, and every word alike, how could anyone not want this? I want this. I want this so bad. Sitting up, Regina's legs wrapped around my waist, I bring my hands up to cup her face, kissing her deeply. Never breaking the kiss, I slowly bring my hands around her back, sliding them up to her bra strap. Just as I am about to unhook it, she breaks away.

"Wait!" she says while trying to regain her breathing.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I ask confused? What happened?

"No it's not you." She starts, brushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "I just can't, I'm sorry."

"What? Wait, what happened? Two seconds ago you were all for this and now you can't? I'm confused?" What the hell happened? It was her who started this whole thing! She was the one who pinned me against the door out of the blue when we arrived home. She was the one who suggested we move this upstairs. She was the one who took off my jacket. I don't understand.

"I know I'm sorry." She moves off of me and sits beside me, grabbing my hands with hers. "I thought I wanted this, but I can't do it."

"Am I not good enough? Do you think I will do it wrong?" I interrupt her, my insecurities getting the best of me. "Do I disgust you?"

"Emma no! Of course not!" she cries incredulously, "How could you think that? You do not disgust me. This was not where I thought tonight would lead, trust me, but when I saw you walking up that drive, you were looking so gorgeous something just took over me, and I needed to have you."

"Then what happened?" I ask, looking down at our entwined hands.

"What happened is that I remembered how much I love you." She said, lifting my chin so I met her eyes. "Being here with you like this, reminded me once again how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Emma, before your accident, we never just had sex… we made love. It was never just sex to either of us because there was so much love and passion expressed. I love you, SO much, you have no idea how much, but it dawned on me just now that that love isn't mutual, and that's okay. You've been through so much, you've had to get to know me again, to know yourself again, I don't expect you to love me like you did. I can feel and sense that you care deeply for me, and maybe are even starting to love me, but it's not the same. I don't want to make love to you… I want to make love with you." Oh God this woman. Seriously? How is she even real right now? "So I'm sorry, but I can't… not yet." I'm shocked, I am so worked up right now, and was so ready to do this, I wanted to do this, but looking into her eyes, seeing that love, I can't help but agree with her.

"You're right. When we do this, I am going to love you just as much as you love me." I smile, leaning forward and capturing her lips slightly. "I'm going to go to bed then."

"Okay. Thank you, for understanding." She says, while moving off the bed, grabbing her dress from the floor and making her way to the bathroom, "I had a really great night, Emma". I stare at the closed ensuite door, where Regina just disappeared. Looking around at the messy sheets and clothes sprawled across the floor I can't help but wish tonight had ended slightly different. Yeah, I definitely need a cold shower.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Regina's POV**

It had been exactly a week since our 'almost' night. I've apologised numerous times to Emma, and tried once again to explain, but she's still acting different. She says she's fine, and that she understands, but I can't help get this feeling that something has changed between us. Maybe she's afraid that I only want the old Emma back? That I can only love the old Emma? Which isn't true, I tried to explain this to her. She is my Emma, she will always be my Emma. Do I want back the way it used to be? Of course, who wouldn't? But, if this Emma never remembers what she used to be, I will love this Emma too. I want her, no matter what she remembers. I tried explaining this to her; it's not that I don't want to be with this Emma when we make love, it's the fact that I want her to love me, either one of her. I just want her to love me first. I want that love to be as strong as it used to be, whether or not it is the same, it can still be just as strong. She keeps telling me she gets it, but I know deep down there is still something bothering her.

It's our anniversary today. Before Emma's accident, we had been planning to do something special. Now though, it's not the same. This day doesn't mean the same to Emma as what it means to me. So today is just a normal day. Looking in the mirror in my bathroom, I quickly wipe away a lone tear that has begun to fall down my cheek. Just a normal day. Gathering myself, I make my way downstairs. Halfway down the stairs I swear I can hear music. Wait. Is that? I listen more carefully, trying to decipher the song. That's definitely it!

"Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you"

Walking into the kitchen I can picture what happened the last time I heard this song. It was our song. We loved it. The last time I listened to it was the day before Emma's accident. We had just finished dinner, and all three of us were in the kitchen, tidying up. It had become a type of ritual of ours; after dinner we would put on the radio and tidy up, the radio was always at a reasonable volume though. On this particular night that song came on. Emma had walked over to the radio and turned the volume right up and began screaming out the lyrics, pointing at me. I had stared at her, pretending like I wasn't impressed. Henry had found the whole thing amusing, and was standing there waiting for my reaction. During the chorus Emma had stood right in front of me, waiting for a reaction, a slightly scared look on her face. She looked adorable. I had moved in a little closer to her, face still stern, and kissed her before spinning around and screaming,

"MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU!" Pointing at Emma, before running up to her and hugging her, spinning her around, and then chasing after Henry. We had spent the rest of the song jumping up and down, dancing and screaming the lyrics as loud as we could, not a care in the world. Emma had named that song "our song", because our lives would suck without each other.

Now though, as I enter the kitchen, it resembles nothing of that night. Emma is sat at the bench, reading a magazine, eating breakfast, no indication that this song ever meant anything to her, to us.

"I love this song." I say, looking at Emma for any reaction.

"Yeah, it's ok I guess." Ow. That hurt. I turn away, trying not to show the hurt I know is displayed on my face. I make myself busy getting breakfast for myself.

"Oh, um Happy Anniversary." I hear from behind me. Spinning around I look at her, completely shocked.

"Excuse me?" I ask stunned.

"Oh um, Henry told me this morning, and then I remembered I saw it on the calendar in my office remember?" she shrugs, looking back down at her magazine.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you dear. You too." Well that's two for two. Maybe I should just not talk to her anymore right now; so far it's just been painful.

"Oh, I got you some flowers." I turn to face her again, once again shocked.

"You got me flowers?" I repeat incredulously.

"Yeah, well I figured it's our anniversary and all, so I went and got you flowers. I put them in the hall in a vase." She states matter-of-factly, once again redirecting her attention to her magazine. Walking into the hallway I gasp. There, sitting on the hall table is a vase of my favourite flowers. Walking over to them I lean down and smell that gorgeous scent, gently feeling the softness of the petals. How on earth she managed to choose my favourite kind is amazing, let alone put it in my favourite vase, on the table where I always put my flowers. How did she know to do that? The last time there was flowers in this house was my birthday months ago.

"Emma, they are gorgeous." I respond gratefully, as I move back to the kitchen. "How did you know which vase to put them in, and to put them on that table?" I watch as she looks up confused.

"uh… I don't know, it just seemed like a place for flowers, and that was the first vase I found." Right, of course, nothing to do with the fact that she knew where to put them or which vase. Don't over think things; don't get your hopes up.

"Well, thank you, I love them."

"That's ok." She smiles, before returning back to her magazine. I need to get out of here. I can't deal with her shutting me out today. Yes the flowers were a nice gesture, but everything is too painful today. I stand around the kitchen, staring blindly out the window. By the time I look back towards Emma she has disappeared from her seat and left the kitchen. Great… Ok, bye Emma, I'll see you later. Seriously, sometimes the teenager really shows in her.

Today has sucked. That's not usually a word I would use, but it's the only thing I can think of to describe it. It totally sucked. Work was awful, I had a massive pile of paperwork to do, plus meetings where all they did was yell and scream and not be able to make a decision, then I forgot my lunch, but couldn't get over to Granny's to get something because I was so busy, so I am starving! I decide to duck into Granny's on my way home and pick up a couple of burgers. I don't feel like cooking after today. I just want to eat my burger and go wrap myself in my blanket and read a book.

Pulling into the driveway I notice the house is dark. Fantastic… no one is even home. I grab my bag in a huff and make my way to the front door. As I get closer, I can see a slight glow coming from inside. What is that? Maybe Emma and Henry are watching a movie and didn't notice it had gotten dark already. Opening the door I hear nothing but silence. Surely if they were watching a movie there would be noise, laughter perhaps? The glow looks weird though, unlike a television. Wearily, I make my way further through the house towards the light. As I get to the hallway I notice candles lining the hall, and rose petals scattered across the floor. What was going on? Carefully, I make my way further down the hallway, following the candles and flowers. Eventually I am led outside to the backyard. There a fairy lights everywhere, hanging from the trees, over the porch, it looked beautiful. Then I saw her; Standing on the grass, wearing jeans and her red jacket, God I loved that jacket, I hadn't seen that in so long. She stands there smiling at me, as I slowly make my way towards her. I can't decipher what is going on right now. This is all so surreal.

"What are you doing? What is all this?" I ask, locking eyes with her, trying not to tear up.

"Happy Anniversary Regina." She whispered before leaning in and kissing me passionately.

"You don't have to do this, it's ok." I whisper back.

"Regina," she spoke again, cupping my face with her hands, looking deeply into my eyes, I stared back at her, and thought I saw something different in the way she looked at me. Was it love? Did she love me? No, that's not possible, not after everything that has happened. After moments of just staring into her eyes, not saying anything, she laughs and takes my hand. "Follow me."

We walk over to the middle of the garden where a picnic blanket has been set up, a plate of…was that... Apple turnover?

"Emma, you didn't have to do all this." I say, squeezing her hand. This looked so perfect. It was so perfect. "Did you make apple turnover?"

"Yeah, I thought it suited." She replied smiling mischievously at me. I go to speak again, but she puts a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"I love you." I stare at her, I had waited so long to hear those words from her again, but I couldn't help fight the feeling that she was only saying it because she felt like she had to.

"Emma…" I started, but once again she shushes me.

"I love you, I have always loved you." She says, taking both my hands in hers.

"Emma, don't, please…." I can't do this. I have wanted this for so long, but hearing it now, it's more painful than I ever imagined. I want my Emma back, and I know, I know that it takes time, and I know that she's trying, and I know she's the same person, but she's not. She may look like her, and have some of the same qualities, but it's not her, I want MY Emma saying she loves me, not part of her, ALL of her. "Why are you doing this? This isn't really OUR anniversary. To you we've been together around a month, not a year. I'm sorry, I can't do this." I cry, trying to tear my hands away, but she holds on tightly, not letting me move.

"Why am I doing this? Regina, I am doing this because I promised I would never leave. It is our anniversary; I even made your favourite 'evil queen' dessert. I am doing this because I love you, I am never leaving you and I promise I am going to spend forever loving you."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask confused. Surely she didn't just say that. She couldn't know that. Could she? I search her face, trying to find anything that can help make sense of this.

"I am saying that I love you. One year ago today, we sat here, and I told you that I loved you. I told you that I would never leave, and that I would spend forever loving you." She smiles mischievously at me, like she is waiting for me. I stare at her, unbelieving. "What's the matter love? Don't you remember? I would think that night would be pretty hard to forget, especially with what happened after I said that I love you."

"You remember?" I whisper quietly, not sure if this is happening or if I am dreaming. Please don't let me wake up now. She lifts my chin slightly, so my eyes are in line with hers.

"I remember… everything." She whispers back. I want to scream with excitement, I want to kiss her, and tell her how much I've missed her, and yell at her for putting me through that, but I can't do any of that. Next thing I know I am sobbing, and Emma is cradling me on the ground. "I'm sorry. It's ok, it's ok."

"I missed you so much" I manage to say between tears, "I thought I lost you, I … I thought..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Emma is crying now too.

After finally calming down, I look up at her, and raise my hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"I missed you." We lay down on the blanket, my head on her chest, fingers entwined and resting on her stomach.

"Emma?" I ask quietly. "When did you remember?" I lift my head to look at her, waiting for the answer.

"Well, remember when you rejected me last week?" I feel myself blush and hide my face in her shirt. I feel her chuckle before she continues, "Well when I went to bed that night I was thinking about what you said, and thinking about everything that had happened. When I went to sleep I had a dream… but it wasn't really a dream… it was like memories, and we were together, and you were kissing me, and then I woke up and it was like nothing ever happened. I was me again!"

"A whole week?! Why didn't you tell me?" How could she go a whole week without telling me?

"At first I was going to, but then I remembered it was our anniversary soon, and I thought what better anniversary present could I get you?" I could feel her playing with my hair as she spoke.

"Wait a second. So you pretended to have amnesia for another week so you didn't have to buy me an anniversary present?" I joke, playfully slapping her stomach.

"Hey! I got you flowers too!"

"So it wasn't a coincidence! What about the music?" I ask, suddenly sitting up and looking at her.

"No it wasn't a coincidence. Our song? I thought it was a nice touch." She grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of her. "My life would suck without you..." She starts singing before I crash my lips onto her, immediately deepening the kiss.

"Seriously, it really is our song you know?" I whisper, "Life did suck without you. I mean, your teenage self was fun and all, and she could play guitar, but I missed you, and it sucked."

"I know, but I will always come back to you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**So this was the last chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it! Thankyou for all your reviews! :) Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
